Ophelia, the White
by tootiepootie
Summary: After the death of the other Auditore men, Ezio faces a great responsibility. He must join the order of assassins to continue his father's work and avenge the deaths of his family. A face from a past event meets his again and shows him the ways of the assassin. The two slowly grow a relationship. EzioxOC; Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content. I don't own AC2.
1. Chapter 1: The Savior in White

Hello and thank you for taking the time to read this story! I haven't written a fictional story in quite some years; collegiate research papers have done terrible things to my creative writing skills. I am currently on winter vacation and have been playing through Assassin's Creed II, and… I'm completely in love with it. I have been reading many fanfics on here and I have been inspired to write my own. I hope you enjoy and feedback would be greatly appreciated! I am going to try and write as much as possible before spring semester starts. I work two jobs and am a double major so time to update and write will be sparse. I really want to write this story though. I have read a few REALLY great romance/adventure stories involving Ezio on here, but many are written form the first person perspective, usually of the female. I'm trying third person omniscient centered around Ezio. If I hate it, I'll change it. Do enjoy and review!

* * *

"_Insieme per la vittoria_!" A tanned fist raised in the air, golden eyes looking out to a crowd of allies with a swelling passion for vengeance.

"_Insieme!_" The crowd shouted back to the man, excitement rising within all of them.

"_Silenzio_, my friends. _Silenzio!_ " The leader of the crowd shouted. His deep voice easily controlled those of the anxious crowd. "_Grazie. _Do you know what brings us here tonight? HONOR! Vieri de' Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us." The speech was controlled, though full with fire. Ezio Auditore was a man who cared much about family and was prepared to go to great lengths to protect his own. "If we-"

The speech was interrupted as a rock rolled to Ezio's feet. Ezio turned his strong face to look toward the origin of the thrown to find Vieri de' Pazzi accompanied by a group of his own allies, waiting for Ezio lash.

"Enough of your nonsense, _grullo!_" Vieri called to Ezio. Vieri was average in height. He wore clothes of a nobleman and lacked true muscularity. His dark hair was cut to his chin, even in length around his head. In comparison to his challenger, Vieri looked like a child.

Ezio was tall and strong. His face was handsome and rugged, his jaw strong and eyes a piercing gold. He kept his long, dark hair pulled back with a red ribbon in a low ponytail. His stature was even stronger than his face; his muscles were defined and created broad shoulders that would intimidate any who challenged him. "_Buona sera,_ Vieri! We were just talking about you," Ezio called to Vieri. The two groups were standing approximately twenty feet apart on a street in Firenze. A canal was nearby as well as the market. Ezio was cunning in his attacks and counters, whether they be physical or verbal. He wished to speak of the Pazzi family the same way Vieri has spoke of the Auditores. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work," Ezio snickered, a menacing grimace on his face. Ezio's body was rushing with adrenaline; he was ready to make Vieri pay for his words.

Vieri became angry with Ezio's words but managed to retort in the same manner as Ezio: composed yet vengeful. "It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble, _codardo_! Afraid to handle things yourself?" Vieri pointed a finger at Ezio, accusing him of hypocrisy.

Ezio couldn't help but play an immature card. Vieri, though had the confidence to face Ezio himself, was scum and Ezio decided to treat the upcoming fight like it was unimportant. He didn't want to give Vieri the satisfaction. "Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier," Ezio snickered. The crowd of Auditore allies 'ooh'ed and laughed.

Ezio had crossed a line for Vieri. "_Uccidetelo!_" Vieri screamed to his allies, pointing to his opponent. Vieri picked up another rock and threw it toward Ezio.

The rock hit Ezio square in the mouth, marking a great gash vertically across his lips. Blood dripped down from them. Ezio had a high pain tolerance though; he simply wiped away the crimson liquid and stared down Vieri as his allies rushed down the street, colliding with Vieri's allies. Ezio looked toward Vieri, squinting with anger. He lunged toward Vieri's men who shielded the coward from Ezio. Though the young Auditore was strong and a decent fighter, he lacked the skills to take on all of the Pazzi allies. Though Ezio brought a gang with him, the Auditore force was greatly outnumbered.

Ezio went from man to man, throwing punches and kicks at whomever challenged him. As he approached the fifth rival, Ezio realized his breath had become heavy and quickened; his endurance and stamina were declining. He was unsure of how many more he would be able to take. Many of his men lay on the ground, wincing in pain. Only three remained standing and in the position to fight.

The man Ezio faced was fueled with energy. Ezio's greater stature was no upperhand in this match as the opponent was in a better position and health to fight. Ezio swung a punch to the side of the opponent's head. The opponent grabbed Ezio's wrist and socked a punch to Ezio's stomach, causing the young Auditore to bend over and grab his stomach in pain. The opponent was merciless; once Ezio was on the ground, the man put a foot on Ezio's shoulder to pin him to the ground and drew a sword, resting the blade gently on the side of Ezio's neck. "You heard the boss's orders… '_Uccidetelo!_'" the opponent repeated, drawing his sword out to the side to swing back to Ezio's neck. Ezio was in a panic, kicking and flailing his legs underneath the opponent. He squeezed his eyes, believing his last moments of life were upon him. He winced as he felt the sword leave his neck. Suddenly, Ezio felt a relief of weight and heard a gasp as metal hit the ground. Ezio slowly opened his eyes to look around, shocked. To his left, he saw a small figure dressed in robes of white and red crouching over Ezio's opponent. A blade stuck through the opponent's neck. Ezio gasped at the sight; he had never seen the person in robes before and was impressed on their strength. Looking around the street, he noticed a great number of Vieri's men laying dead. the robed figure approached Ezio and reached a hand out to him. Ezio looked at the petite hand in front of him and took it gladly. The mysterious person helped him up. Ezio found that he towered over the robed one, standing over a foot higher.

"Come," said the voice. Ezio's eyes widened in pleasant surprise; the voice came from a woman. Ezio kept a firm grasp on her hand as she began running through the streets. The mysterious woman let go of Ezio's hand as she approached a building, grabbing onto a window ledge and scaling the wall. "Try to catch up," the woman teased, smirking down from under her hood. Ezio was only a quarter of the way up the wall, clearly not as experienced at free running as the woman.

"I'm doing my best, _bella_," Ezio smiled up to the figure. Ezio still could not make out her face; it had been shadowed by a hood. Even looking up from below into the hood, the shadow was too great for Ezio to make out features. Based on her voice, stature, and the few dark, wavy locks spilling form her hood and onto the white of her robes, Ezio felt safe assuming her beauty. In addition, the least he could do for his savior is be a charming gentleman, something Ezio knew how to do very well.

The woman did not seem impressed with Ezio's charm and didn't flinch from her teasing expression. Instead, she just waited for Ezio to climb onto the roof of the building. "Follow me," she told Ezio, beginning to run along the rooftop. She braced herself and leapt the distance between two buildings. Ezio would have protested, but seeing as a woman was outdoing him in activities he felt he should be better in, he didn't and leapt to the other building. Ezio was surprised to see he was home. The woman stopped and turned to Ezio. "Here is your home, Ezio."

Ezio was puzzled how she knew his name. "H-how do you know my name, _signora_?" Ezio asked, an eyebrow risen as he glanced around the rooftops. He didn't know if she had company with her or not and if he had been watched. An eeriness rushed over him, mixed with confusion.

"Don't worry. I am a friend of your father's. He does not know I am here and do not tell him that I am. Some… events may occur that involve your family. I am here to prevent them from happening and I feel it is best that you do not alarm your family. Can you do me a favor, though, Ezio?" The woman spoke in a dark tone. Ezio took her words as a warning. Based on her skill set, he believed her. If she was an enemy, she would have let him die in the street by the oponent's sword; therefore, he took her word.

"_Si_," Ezio replied shortly. Anything he could do to protect his family and assist his hero, he would do.

The woman lifted her hood slightly to reveal her face. Her skin was tanned, much like Ezio's. She, too, was Italian. Her face was striking and beautiful, yet her green eyes showed the stress of her duties. Her hair was dark, long, and wavy and parted slightly to the right atop her scalp. Ezio's lips curled slightly into a grin as he eyed his beautiful savior. She looke up to Ezio's handsome face. She admittedly was drawn into his golden eyes but knew not to focus on them or become attached. Very bad things may happen to the Auditore's and she knew fantasizing about him was dangerous as he may not be alive the next day. "Remember my face Ezio. You will see me again and I want you to know, if we cross paths in a messy situation as in today, that you can trust me. Do not panic. Pray, _amico_, and all will be well." The woman turned her back to Ezio, pulling her hood back down across her brow.

"_Aspetta!_" Ezio called toward the white robed woman.

She turned around, silent. She was busy and needed to head back to the palazzo to watch the Pazzi.

"What is your name, _bella_?" Ezio wondered, curiosity spreading across his face. The woman was silent as he waited for an answer. The woman simply turned away again and dropped from the edge of the Auditore home, running back through the streets of Firenze. Ezio sighed, fearing he would never know the name of the woman who saved him, the beauty in white.


	2. Chapter 2: A Shoulder to Cry On

The past few days had been filled with confusion and worry for Ezio. His mind was haunted with visions of the woman in the white robes and her cautionary words. He longed to know the name that matched the beautiful, mysterious face that had saved him from the fight with Vieri. He knew that when his path crossed hers once more, like she had said they would, he would be eternally in her debt. But how did she know that they would meet again? And how did she know his father? The woman was filled with mystery. Ezio troubled with keeping her out of his mind, but knew he needed to in order to keep his family safe. Not speaking of the events with the woman in white was difficult, but Ezio knew to trust her and to listen to her.

Since the fight, Ezio had gone to get his lip stitched and medicated at the _dottore_. The gash was forming into a pinkish scab already. The scar that would be left behind would be large, Ezio could tell. Ezio had visited Christina, a young woman Ezio cared greatly about. He was unsure of whether to consider her a girlfriend. The two often just made love with minimal conversation. Ezio knew he didn't share much in common with her and did not plan to court her.

Ezio's father, Giovanni, had given Ezio a scolding about his fight with Vieri and his night with Christina. Ezio was then given work by his father, a wealthy banker in Firenze. Upon his return home, Ezio found his father speaking to a man named Uberto. They were speaking about Frencesco de' Pazzi being in prison and that a threat was gone because of it. Ezio didn't question his father on this, though he was very curious. The Pazzi were scum in the eyes of the Auditore, but Ezio never saw a large threat from the family aside from bad-mouthing and fighting. Additionally, Ezio knew to keep his ears alert. Ezio took the woman's warning and was prepared to protect his family.

Later that day, Ezio went outside ot find his sister, Claudia, weeping in the courtyard. Her boyfriend had been unfaithful to her. Ezio went to lay a beating on her partner. After protecting Claudia's honor, Ezio ran errands with his mother, Maria. While doing so, he met his mother's friend, Leonardo Da Vinci, a painter with great skill.

The events of the past few days had been normal and nothing to raise awareness to aside from his father's words with Uberto. Everything would change when Ezio got back from running errans for his father later that night.

Ezio returned home from a delivery and was immediately met by Anetta, a weeping Claudia, and a still and pale Maria. His face immediately went to worry as his darted between each woman. "Anetta! What is going on here?!" Ezio asked, enveloping Claudia into his arms as his sister cried on his shoulder.

Anetta explained that 'they' took Ezio's father and two brothers, Frederico and Petruccio, to the Palazzo della Signoria, to prison. Anetta agreed to take Maria and Claudia to Anetta's sister, Paola, who ran a _bordello_. Ezio would meet up with them later; he needed to find his father and brothers, and quickly. Ezio knew that the events the robed woman had talked about were happening. The woman had failed to prevent them.

Ezio headed toward the palazzo. The dark of night helped Ezio keep hidden in the shadows. Ezio, too was a wanted man for the guards that took his father and brothers were looking for Ezio, too. If the guards found him, he would go to prison. Just as Ezio reached the back alley of the _maniscalco_, a hand covered his mouth. Ezio let out a cry from behind the petite had and struggled as the other arm wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Shh!" The woman in white robes had found Ezio. "It's me, Ezio." Her voice was hushed and her grip on him weakened, finally letting Ezio go completely.

Ezio's heart was racing, but recognized to sultry voice behind him. His body relax and he caught his breath. Once let go, Ezio turned to look at the woman. "You scared me!" Ezio whispered.

The woman held a finger to her lips, commanding Ezio to be quiet. "We'll talk later. Right now, I'm taking you to the Palazzo della Signoria. I just met with your father there; he wants to speak with you. Please, be quiet and stay behind me. Do your best not to be seen, Ezio."

Ezio was confused. How had she known his father had been taken there? Had she been watching his family? Ezio didn't protest though. The woman seemed hurried and he sensed the urgency in her voice. Though Ezio was slightly angry at the woman for her plan clearly having failed, he could still only be grateful that she tried. Besides, she was clearly a killer and her protection made Ezio feel more comfortable scaling the palazzo, even if she was a woman, and a beautiful one at that.

The two reached the roof of the palazzo and began scaling the tower where his father and brothers were held. Ezio eyed the barred window above, anxious to see his imprisoned father. Ezio had questions and his father held the answers.

"Ezio!" Giovanni quietly called for his son from the bars of his cell window.

"Father! What has happened?!" Ezio asked, positioning himself into a stable position outside of his father's window. Ezio was eager to hear his father's response.

"Took a bit of a beating, but I'm alright." Giovanni looked to Ezio's left and saw the white-robed woman. "Ah! I see Ophelia has found you Ezio! _Grazie_, Ophelia, for bringing him here!" Ezio felt his lips curl into a small smile.

'_Ophelia…._' He thought. The name was fitting. Ophelia meant helper, and a helper she was.

Giovanni turned back to look at Ezio, a hurried worry rushing over his face. "Are your mother and sister safe?" Giovanni asked, his voice low and serious.

Ezio nodded, recognizing the worry on his father's face. He was in a bad position. Ezio would do anything to help him and his brothers out. "Anetta took Maria and Claudia to her sister's house. They should be safe there… Did you know this would happen?!" Ezio became confused. His father seems to know he was in an inescapable fate, that his days were limited.

"_Si_, but not the way it did and not this fast. It doesn't matter now. There is little time, Ezio. Follow Ophelia home. In my office is a hidden door. Use your talent to find it. Beyond lies a chest. Take EVERYTHING you find inside. Much of it may seem strange to you, but all of it is important. Among the contents is a letter—and with it some documents. I need you to take these documents to Messer Uberto. He was with me in the office this morning. DO you understand?" Giovanni's words were rushed.

"_Si!_" Ezio replied. He was afraid. What would happen to his family? What was happening? Why did his father know? Would those documents be his family's salvation? A noise came from inside the cell, the sound of bars clanking.

"Go Ezio! There is no time! Stay with Ophelia! She will explain everything to you! Do not leave her side!" Giovanni quietly said to Ezio before slinking his head back into his cell. Ezio didn't know at the time, but those would be the last words he'd ever hear from his father.

Ezio and Ophelia stayed quiet as they heard voices inside the cell. They quickly scaled down the wall, coming back on the ground of the palazzo. "Ophelia, please explain what is happening to my family!" Ezio was almost enraged with confusion. He looked to Ophelia who was brushing off some dirt from her white robes. She adjusted her armor before looking at Ezio. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. Her expression showed Ezio that something bad was about to happen, really bad, and Ophelia knew about it.

"Ezio, I know you are confused, but you must wait until we are at Paola's. We cannot speak of such matters openly." Ophelia sighed and walked past Ezio, walking quickly to a dark street, expecting Ezio to follow her. He did, but continued to question her.

"No, I want answers now! My family is in danger! How do you know so much? How did you know my family was taken?!" Ezio walked quickly behind her, his voice expressing pain, confusion, and anger.

Ophelia did not turn around. She didn't even seem fazed with Ezio's begging. Instead, she remained calm. Little did Ezio know, the two of them had a lot in common; Ophelia, too, had her family taken away from her in the same fashion. "I will tell you when we get to Paola's, Ezio. Please, be patient. You'll draw attention to us and this is information you do not want the ears of Firenze to hear."

Ezio didn't know what information Ophelia was speaking of, but he trusted the tone in the beautiful woman's voice. Ezio stayed quiet and watched Ophelia as she moved through the dark, tight alleyways, directing the two of them to the Auditore home. He was anxious for answers. He feared for his family's life. What was in his father's office, behind that secret door? Ezio prayed that the answer lie in there since was not going to get them soon from Ophelia.

The two soon reached the Auditore's home. Ophelia decided to stay outside of the home and waited for Ezio to finish inside. She didn't want guards to swarm the house again and attack Ezio while he retrieved the documents, very important documents at that. After a few minutes, Ezio walked out of the house. He now wore white and red robes along with armor and weapons, looking much like Ophelia now. Was it some type of uniform? And if so, for what? Ophelia grinned at Ezio. He looked like an assassin; she was sure he'd make a good one too. He had the fire and the passion for such work. Aside from that, it was in his blood.

The two finally reached Paola's. The _bordello_ was decorated nicely. The walls were decorated in fine tapestries and red velvet covered most of the furniture. The air was heavy of perfume and sweat. Ezio was familiar with the place; despite having Christina, Ezio found himself here many nights with the women. Ezio admitted to being a bit of a bedroom addict. That's why he wasn't surprised that the girls immediately blushed and cooed at Ezio, using their charms to convince his to come hither. He had a bit of a reputation in the _bordello_; the girls considered themselves lucky if he chose to have them for the night. But tonight was not one of those nights. Ezio ignored their calls and followed Ophelia upstairs and into a room. He needed answers before he could even begin to consider sleeping with a woman.

Ophelia sat down at the small table in the room, dropping her hood. She motioned for Ezio to sit across from her. Ezio obeyed and eyed the woman's face. He had only seen her once before but was once again choked up in her beauty. She looked young and around seventeen in age, like Ezio. Her skin was the perfect shade of olive. Her hair was like dark waves of silk. Her eyes pierced his own with the luster of polished emeralds. Her teeth were perfect and straight and were accompanied by slightly rosy cheeks and a petite nose. Ezio couldn't help but move a corner of his mouth into a small smile. He got a hold of himself before dropping his own hood. "Ezio," she began, "the events of tonight happened because your family has many enemies that are very powerful. It all links to the brotherhood…"

Ophelia told Ezio about the assassins and Ezio's own lineage. Ezio's father had been an assassin though his work slowed down once Maria and him began having children. Ezio's older brother, Frederico, was due to begin his own assassin career. And after Frederico, it would be Ezio's time. The events of the night told Ezio that his time would be sooner than his father anticipated for him; his time would be now. Ophelia also explained to Ezio Altair, the mission of the assassins, and their enemies, the Templars. Ezio began piecing everything together. His family had been a part of a plot to eliminate the assassins. His family was wanted dead by the Templars. Ezio tried to soak it all in, breathing out a large sigh.

"Ezio, I know this is hard for you. I went through the same struggle only two years ago," Ophelia explain. Ophelia reach across the table to take Ezio's hand in her, clasping her other hand around his knuckles. "I am here to help you and we will do everything we can to save your father, Frederico, and Petruccio." Ezio looked up to Ophelia. Even though he was angry and upset, Ophelia's voice and words soothed him enough to keep his wits.

"What happened to your family, if you don't mind me asking," Ezio questioned. He was curious. Maybe knowing about his savior's family would allow him to be the savior to his own family. Perhaps something didn't happen when Ophelia's family was attacked that could happen in Ezio's situation to save his family.

Ophelia's face stayed strong, but a certain sadness filled her green eyes. "My family, the Moretti's, were also a family of the assassin brotherhood. I was out at Carnival that night with friends…" Ophelia's eyes started to well up with tears. Ezio quickly moved his chair next to Ophelia, putting his arm around her shoulders. Ophelia moved her palms to her face, letting the tears fall. Ophelia had essentially been alone since her family was murdered. She had been trained by her cousin who she did not know well and rarely communicated with. Ezio seemed compassionate and it felt nice to let her emotions flow. His touch soothed her and she knew that she would be able to let loose around him. "I came home with my then lover, Adriano. My family was to have a great Carnival feast that night. I smelt burning from the kitchen. I called out my mother's name, but she did not answer. I then called out my brother's name. He did not answer. I last called out my father's name. I heard a muffled cry coming from the stairs beyond the kitchen. I looked to find my mother, my brother, and my sister with linens wrapped around their necks, hanging from the banister, their bodies lifeless as they swayed. I shrieked in horror. Adriano grabbed me before shouting my father's name. My father was being held by a man you probably know… Francesco de' Pazzi. Linens were ties around his neck in a noose. Before I knew, my father was thrown over the banister, the fabric tightening around his throat as he cried out for me." Ophelia's face was running with tears. Even though she cried hard, she was a beautiful crier. Her eyes didn't become swollen and her face only became mildly red. It was a very sad, quiet cry that seemed almost worse than a loud bawl. Ezio rubbed her back with his palm, watching the tears run down her face. The other hand moved to wipe tears from her olive skin. "Francesco wasn't happy with that, though… He moved to hope down across the banister. He chased after me and Adriano. I managed to run out of the house but Adriano… he tried to fight Francesco, but one of the Pazzi's men came up behind him and moved a dagger through his chest… Adriano looked back at me through the doorway, his hand grabbing out to me. I wept, but I knew I had to run. These men were after me and I couldn't let them reach me. That's when I met La Volpe, another assassin. He found me in a gondola in a smelly corner of a canal, hiding underneath equipment. He explained my father's work and said that someone in the family needed to continue his unfinished work, and that person was me."

Ezio felt the pain in her voice and wet droplets on her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her petite, but fit, frame. Ophelia allowed her head to fall to his chest and she cried out the feelings she had built up for so long. The two of them stayed this way until Ophelia cried herself to sleep. Ezio looked down to the beautiful woman and wiped away the last few tears to fall form her eyes. He moved to put one arm around her back, keeping her close to his chest, and the other underneath her legs. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He gently removed her armor, weapons, and robes, leaving her pants and shirt. He neatly stacked the equipment on the desk. He left his on and sat down next to the bed, his back against the wall and his legs out straight. he sighed, looking up to the sleeping Ophelia. He didn't want his fate to match hers. He was determined to save his family and avoid the unthinkable pain the woman had gone through. He smiled as he began focusing on her serene features. Her thick eyelashes were hiding her green eyes and her full lips parted slightly as she breathed heavily in what seemed to be a much needed slumber. Ezio's lips curled one last time before he felt his own eyes flutter shut.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape to Monteriggioni

Thank you all so much for all of the views, but please review! I would greatly appreciate it! I know the last few chapters have been a little... mundane. but things start to get rolling in this chapter, and especially the next! I have some great ideas! I hope you enjoy the direction I'm going with this story. Anyway, thank you readers! You make me happy!

* * *

"Ezio! Hurry!" Ophelia called behind her, seeing Ezio fighting off guards around the city walls of Firenze. Ezio's white horse snorted and reared as guards tried attacking the animal, though discontinued their efforts after one too many kicks from the horse's power legs and tough hooves.

"Go Ophelia!" Ezio looked over to Ophelia on her grey horse, Maria on her white horse, and Claudia on her black. All of the horses were well-packed. The family was headed to Ezio's uncle's villa in Monteriggioni. The Auditores couldn't stay in Firenze. They were all wanted by Francesco de' Pazzi, especially after the death of Uberto.

Ophelia obeyed Ezio and ordered her horse to sprint, looking back to make sure Maria and Claudia did the same. The family needed to travel, and fast. She hated hurrying the family like she was, especially after the public hanging of Giovanni, Frederico, and Petruccio. The family was devastated, yet, they were being forced to leave everything they knew behind, forever.

Ophelia knew the pain of leaving a place and loosing family. Unlike the Auditores, when her family was killed, the closest she had to anyone was her cold and unfriendly cousin, Rinaldo. Though he took her in after the family tragedy, he wasn't supportive or caring. All he wanted was to train Ophelia and set her back out into the world. He wanted to get back to his own work for the brotherhood, but knew he needed, the brotherhood needed, Ophelia to learn in order to keep the family's heritage alive.

A few moments later, Ezio was caught up with the ladies, his breath heavy. Ezio had a few scratches on his cheek and blood splattered on the front of his robes. "I finished the rest of them!" Ezio yelled to Ophelia, keeping his horse in a sprint. "_Grazie_ for getting Claudia and my mother!"

"_Si_!" Opehlia replied, looking back to Claudia and Maria. "I'm moving to the back of them. You'll guard the front of them and I'll get the back. I do not want anything happening to them!" Ophelia slowed her horse slightly and allowed herself to fall in behind the two Auditore women. She then allowed her horse to keep pace with the rest of the pack.

Ezio looked back and shot Ophelia a smile. He really appreciated the woman's efforts to save his family. Her actions also showed Ezio how hurt she was when her family was taken from her. Ezio felt pain; his brothers and father had just been taken form him before his eyes by the hands of a traitor. Yet, Ezio would never know the pain Ophelia suffered. She lost not only her family, but her lover, and had only an asshole for a cousin to turn to.

The pack arrived at Monteriggioni three hours later. Maria and Claudia were tired and shocked. Ezio was upset and angry. Ophelia was crushed that her efforts failed in saving the other men of the Auditore family. Ezio and Ophelia unpacked the horses and took the items of the four within their hands. The stable boy took the horses to board and feed.

The four approached the villa toward the back of the town. A man approached them. he wore dark clothes and had slicked back, black hair. He had a scar over one eye, the incident form which it came blinding him in one eye. The man let out a loud belly laugh as he held his arms out wide. "Ezio! So good to see you nephew!"

Ezio looked confused as the man approached him and embraced him in a hug. Ezio had never seen the man before. "Who are you?" Ezio asked quietly, raising an eyebrow at the man.

The man laughed, patting Ezio on the back. "It's-a-me! Mario!" Ezio couldn't help but chuckle at his uncle's words. Mario looked to Maria and held her hand, kissing the top of it. "Maria, a pleasure as always." Maria was still rigid and stared at Mario as he kissed her hand. Mario gave her an apologetic look, knowing of the events that occurred in Firenze. The poor woman must have been in shock.

Mario then turned to Claudia and kissed the back of her hand. "Ah, Claudia! you would not remember me. I saw you once when you were very little." Mario moved his hand down to below his knees, showing Claudia how tall her was when he met her. "You've grown into a lovely young woman!"

Finally, Mario turned to Ophelia and his face lit up. He held out his arms. "Ah, beautiful Ophelia… I'm glad to see you made it out of Firenze alive. La Volpe told me about the… events in Firenze. I apologize to all of you for the loss. My condolences." Giovanni was Mario's brother and Mario felt the pain of losing family. Ezio sighed. He never wanted to relive those memories again. He knew his life was about to change drastically; he wanted to focus on avenging his family's death rather than wallowing in a horrifying memory that he would never be able to change.

The Auditore women hung their heads and were quiet. Maria was still in shock. Even though she had married an assassin, she never could fully prepare herself for the day that she'd loose her husband. She never imagined she'd loose two of her sons in the same turn of events either. The silence among the group was broken when Ezio's brain clicked and he looked at Mario with a questioning stare. "Are you an assassin, too, Uncle Mario? You said you knew Ophelia and La Volpe?" If he wasn't an assassin, Mario must be an accomplice of the brotherhood at least.

"_Si_. I, uh, do not work as extensively as I once did…" Mario pointed up to his scarred, blinded eye. "But I do a lot of research work for the brotherhood and train my mercenaries extensively. I'm glad you came here, and I'm glad you gained knowledge of your father's true line of work. I can train you and teach you more about the brotherhood." Mario paused and put a hand on Ezio's shoulder. "I think it best for you to stay here for a while. It's a safe place for Maria and Claudia. I'll be here to train you and help Ophelia further her skills. She can introduce you to nearby missions. Things will be okay, Ezio, and we will avenge the death of your father and brothers."

Ezio sighed and nodded. "_Grazie_, uncle. You are kind for allowing us to stay here."

"It was really our only option anyway. You could not have stayed in Firenze without endangering your lives," Ophelia added. "Now, I'm going to go bathe and nap. Ezio, would you like to join me on a walk later?" Ophelia's lips turned into a smile. She wanted to get to know the handsome assassin; they would be spending a lot of time together.

"That sounds lovely, _bella_," Ezio smiled as he gave her a nod. A walk with Ophelia would be nice. Perhaps they could talk about their troubles as they had the night before. Ezio felt like he bonded well with Ophelia. She understood him so much, yet he had just met her. Ezio knew only Ophelia's past and nothing of her attitude and mannerisms.

Ezio entered Mario's villa. The home was large and the inside white marble. The outside was run down, not hinting to the inside of the villa's beauty. Mario showed Ezio around the villa and finally to his chambers, an unfinished room only reachable by a ladder that existed down a long hallway. Ezio and Mario parted here. Mario told Ezio to come by his office later and ordered the young man to rest now. Ezio obeyed and found himself drift into a deep slumber moments later.

Ezio's room was dark, night having fallen over Monteriggioni. Ezio was awoken by a thump at his window, followed by a small creek. He shifted onto his elbows and looked across the room to the window. He saw the outline of a body. Long wavy hair blew with the wind, shielding the moon from Ezio's view. Ezio rubbed his eyes and groaned softly. "_Si_? Who is there?" Ezio asked, a small amount of nervousness in his voice.

A soft, feminine laugh came from the figure. Boots hit the floor of the bedroom as the figure approached him. "Ezio, I thought you were going to accompany me this afternoon?" Ophelia teased. She walked over to the small desk and sat down at its desk. She crossed her legs and rose an eyebrow at him.

Ezio stood up from his bed and approached Ophelia, smiling once he had heard his voice. "Ahh, _le mie scuse_, Ophelia. It seems I have overslept." Ezio rubbed his eyes once more before smiling at the assassin. He walked over to the desk and opened a drawer, looking for flint in the drawers. He did and took a small piece of paper. He used the two to catch the paper on fire. He then held the paper up to a candle to light it.

The room was illuminated and Ezio could finally see all of Ophelia's features. It was strange seeing her out of her white robes and armor. Tonight, she wore a dress. It was not fancy, but she looked beautiful. Her neck was exposed as well as the top part of her chest. Her skin was flawless aside from a scar that extended from her right collarbone to just below her right ear. One day Ezio would ask Ophelia about the story behind the scar.

Ophelia couldn't help but grin at how Ezio looked at her. She couldn't help staring back. Ezio stood across from her, his shirt off and his pants low on his hips. Ezio's muscles were toned and the perfect color of bronze. She wondered how his body would transform after his training. He'd become even more muscular. "Don't worry, Ezio. We have plenty of time. But right now, I must take you to your uncle's study. He requested I bring you to him."

"And you couldn't come up the ladder?" Ezio asked with a small smile.

Ophelia shrugged. "You'll come to find out soon, that's just not my style." Ophelia turned to walk toward the ladder. Ezio watched as she walked away from him. Her robes did no justice to her body. She was shaped perfectly. Her waist was small, her stature was confident and muscular, and her hips broad. Ezio's mouth hung open slightly as he watched the sway of her hips but snapped back into reality when he heard her throat clear. Ophelia hadn't turned around; instead she kept her back to Ezio. "Take a good look, Ezio, because this doesn't happen often." She grinned before she went to the ladder and carefully climbed down in her dress. Ezio couldn't help but turn red; he had been caught and he had no idea how. Ophelia had been trained to know when eyes were on her. It was a sixth sense that she gained control over. Not only did it give her an advantage when trying to be stealthy, it also gave her an advantage when men eyed her, giving her an opportunity to tease them.

"You don't have to tell me twice, _bella_," Ezio replied in a low, husky voice. The sound of his voice nearly made Ophelia stop and turn to him. But she didn't give in easily. It would take more than a few words from Ezio for her to give into temptation.

Little did Ezio know, the woman he was becoming enthralled with was a tease. She knew of her good looks and used them to her advantage. She was truly a kind and gentle soul; she hardly acted upon men's requests. Yet, she knew that in order to get things she needed, she sometimes had to bend the rules and go against morality. With a face like hers, it was easy to do. What she was doing with Ezio was just playful teasing. He showed a clear interest in her and, even though she was attracted to Ezio, she wanted to toy with him a little. She didn't mean anything by her actions; by prolonging the tension between the two, it would only heightened Ezio's longing for her. If their interests in one another still remained in the future, she would reward Ezio for putting up with her.

The arrived at Mario's study. He told Ezio that he wanted to show him something, something that Ophelia had apparently already seen. Mario removed a book from a book case. Ezio watched as the wall turned sideways, providing an entrance to a dark hallway. The three of them walked through the hallway and into a large room. Statues of past assassins stood against a wall, a gate in the center of the room protecting a statue and a set of armor. Mario explained that the armor was Altair's, the founder of the brotherhood. He also explained to Ezio that six tablets existed throughout Italia which would allow entrance to Altair's armor, suspected to be the best a man could find.

In the assassin's sanctuary, Mario continued to tell stories of past assassins, including Giovanni. He spoke of various missions, including ones to come. Ezio was immersed in the history and culture of the assassins. He was impressed that his father was able to hide everything from his family so well. Being an assassin was involved.

After Mario finished up with Ezio and Ophelia in the sanctuary, he announced that he would retire for the night and that he'd see them in the morning at breakfast. Mario them out of his study. Ezio turned to look at Ophelia once Mario disappeared down the hallway. He gave the brunette a small smile, his golden eyes looking down at her. "Do you have anything to do for the rest of the night, _bella_?" Ezio asked in his low husky voice. When he spoke with that tone, Ezio was in the mood for seduction.

Ophelia thought a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't believe so, Ezio, why?" Ophelia asked. She was admittedly tired and wanted to go to sleep, but she could amuse Ezio for a bit if he wanted her to.

"Would you like to come up to my chambers for a while? I saw a bottle of wine on the desk and I thought we could share it," Ezio proposed. His smile was dark and his eyes could have devoured Ophelia with their intensity.

Ezio's stare admittedly mesmerized Ophelia. She took a second to reply, slipping out of the trance he held on her. "_Si_, Ezio. I could use a drink." Ophelia began to walk down the hallway toward Ezio's room. She paused and smiled. She turned around to find Ezio eyeing her as she walked again. "Don't be so eager to look. You'll get to see all you want, _bello_." Ophelia shot him a wink before walking further down the hallway. Ezio stayed a few feet behind her, taking in the sight. He stopped at the ladder and watched as she climbed up. She reached the top and peaked down through the hole to Ezio. "Well, are you coming or not?" she teased, extending a finger and curling it toward her, motioning for Ezio to come hither.

Ezio smiled widely in delight. He saw Ophelia as a strong woman but didn't expect her to come on so strong or be so willing to bed with him. She was beautiful and Ezio couldn't wait to experience the sensations Ophelia was going to offer.

* * *

Hoo hoo! Things might be heating up next chapter! Or will they? Either way, you won't be disappointed. And if you are, let me know! Please review and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Apologies

Ezio stared at the dusty ceiling of his makeshift bedroom, his back against his mattress. He couldn't believe what had happened the night before between him and Ophelia. His feelings were mixed and he was unsure of how to face the day with her. All he knew was that it would be long before he could forget the events of the night before.

* * *

EZIO'S POV

_I climbed up the ladder, being drawn in with Ophelia's gesture. Her petite hand stroked the air, wishing it was me. I had a stressful week; what better way to wind down than have my way with the beautiful woman who saved me?_

_But perhaps the idea was quite wrong… Should I act this way toward the woman who had done so much for me? But she seemed eager and interested… Perhaps I would be doing her well by answering her requests. _

_My mind was a confused jumble of conflicting thoughts. We'd just have a glass of wine and see where it would take us. _

_I walked over to the desk and picked up the bottle of aged red wine. "I do not have glasses, if that's okay, _madonna_," I told Ophelia, looking around to see no glasses in sight._

_Ophelia smiled and shook her head in a quiet and playful manner. "I don't mind drinking from the bottle." She bit her bottom lip, hanging her head and looking up to me with sultry eyes. Oh how they made me melt._

_I popped the cork from the bottle and handed it to Ophelia. She took it gingerly, taking a small drink from the bottle. Something clicked in my mind when I saw her drinking the sweet drink. _

_I can't do this._

_Not only was this woman my savior, the reason I was alive, but she was soon to be drunk. I can admit to being a bit of a pig; I frequented the _bordello_ in Firenze and hardly said no to a woman's advances. I could be a gentleman though. I knew where to draw a line, and much to my displeasure, that line was between Ophelia and I. _

_"Tell me, Ezio, how many woman have you been with?" Ophelia asked, her voice playful as she sat on the desk and crossed her legs, leaning back on one palm as she handed me the bottle. _

_I took the drink and proceeded to sip. I didn't want to drink too much and cloud my judgment._

_"I won't lie; I have been with many women. But I assure you, I'm always charming," I flashed Ophelia a smile. Though I had no intentions of being intimate with Ophelia tonight, I hoped to one day. Never had I seen such a strong beauty. _

_Ophelia bit down on her lip again, the corners of her mouth curling up into a smile. "So you are quite experienced in…" Ophelia's eyes shot over to the bed. _

_I felt myself shiver. Never before had I been the one being charmed so intensively. She was making being the 'good guy' very difficult._

_I flashed my most charming smile, taking another sip of the wine. "I, uh, guess you could say that."  
"You don't sound so confident, _bello_," Ophelia teased me. She reached out for the bottle which I gladly handed over._

_I decided I'd play along a bit. I didn't want to disappoint Ophelia or make a bad reputation for myself. I wanted to be a gentleman but still keep my manhood. "Well, _madonna_, I feel as though my performance speaks for itself." I shot Ophelia a wink to which I noticed made her cheeks blush a deep crimson. I walked toward her and put her chin in my hand. "Have I said something?" I teased her, looking into her beautiful green eyes. Those eyes were so mysterious and beckoning. I wanted to know the person behind them and the stories she had to tell. I wanted to know how her eyes came to be so smoldering, mysterious, and strong, yet, I could sense sadness in them. I knew that story, which only made me more confident in my decision to go to bed alone that night. _

_"Your words make me curious." I stroked Ophelia's cheek with my thumb as I noticed her looking down below my waist. I felt her gaze on me, admittedly getting me a little excited. I quickly dropped my hand from her chin and leaned against the desk. Ophelia took one more sip before putting the bottle down on the desk next to her._

_She caught me off guard when I felt her hands on my shoulders, her fingers massaging the upper edges of my back and neck. Her eyes caught mine to which my gaze was caught completely in a trance. _

OPHELIA POV

_Something drew me in to Ezio. His voice was soothing and that made me comfortable. He had a way of being seductive without blatantly grabbing me. We had barely touched and I felt electricity running through each point of contact we had. I felt helpless; usually I led on the man and pulled away but I feared I couldn't this time. I don't think I wanted to. _

_I moved my hands form his shoulders and down across the front of his chest. His muscles were hard and felt great against my fingers, even if I was feeling them through a shirt. I became excited with the thought that his muscles would only grow more as his work as an assassin progressed. Training put a lot of muscle on a person. I could vouch for that personally. _

_I let out a small sigh as I observed the small triangle of bare chest that poked out around his neck from behind his white shirt. I longed to see more. _

_My fingers curled into themselves, gathering the fabric of the shirt. I flattened out my hands, pressing against the folds I had created in the fabric. His skin was poking out from the bottom of his shirt. I could see the outline of his abdominal muscles above the waistband of his low-sitting pants. The sight drove me while and I soon felt a heat building underneath my skin. _

_"Do you like what you see, _bella_?" Ezio asked, smiling at me. I had been looking down for longer than I had thought. _

_I looked up to him and bit my lip, partially in embarrassment, the other part being a habit of seduction. "Your muscles are…" I struggled to find an appropriate word to describe the sight I beheld. I became nervous as I settled upon a word. "Sexy." _

_Ezio's gaze suddenly became more intense. The power coming from his golden eyes pierced me. I suddenly felt myself moving closer to him, my legs uncrossing as the nestled on either side of his own. I allowed my hands to move underneath his shirt, feeling the rippled, perfectly bronze skin underneath. _

_Ezio let out a small chuckle as I felt a hand cup the side of my face. My skin became heated at the small touch. My lips parted as I leaned up to brush my nose up against Ezio's. I felt his hot, sweet breath against mine. His breath smelt of the wine we shared. I imagined his lips tasted of the drink._

_Our eyes met again. We suddenly were engaged in a staring contest. I felt as though the looser would have to make the first move. Ezio made me feel nervous, which was rare for me. I didn't want to be the first one to dive in. _

_I couldn't help but blink. I closed my eyes and slowly pressed my lips against his. His lips pressed against mine. I felt electric. The blonde hairs on my arms stood up on end. A shiver shot down my spine. My hands under his shirt clawed down against his skin. I had never felt like this before._

_Our kiss lasted a few more seconds before I was sent completely into shock. Ezio pulled away and sighed. "Ophelia… I cannot do this." Ezio stepped back from me, my hands slipping in disappointment from underneath his shirt. _

_I looked in bewilderment up at his golden eyes which had suddenly turned soft. "Ezio… I…" I couldn't find words. Never before had I been the one which became disappointed. Never before had the man stopped me._

_Ezio looked apologetic and sincere. "Don't get me wrong, Ophelia. I find you beautiful. I have never seen such a beauty before. Just looking at you makes me feel… excited and privileged to have the pleasure of setting eyes on you." Ezio's words comforted me slightly, but still left me confused. "I just do not feel right doing this so soon after what has happened. Only a few days ago, you saved my life. I do not want to disrespect the woman who is my reason for being alive, especially since we have just met." Ezio suddenly took one of my hands. "One day, _bella_, if you would be willing at the time, I would be happy to have you." _

_I didn't know what to feel in that moment. I felt appreciative in that Ezio was being a respectful gentleman. But on the other hand, I wanted him to ravish me. I hadn't been told 'no' to before and I had suddenly been put in my place. _

_My anger took over and I stood up from the desk. "Ezio, when a woman wants you, you give yourself to her." I looked up at him, a serious look in my eyes. I didn't want to be made a fool. I didn't want to be embarrassed._

_Ezio's face turned apologetic as his eyebrows turned down at the outer corners. "Ophelia, I just want to respect you. I owe you a lot."_

_I knew he was right, but I didn't want him to win this argument. Ezio was charming and was being quite the gentleman despite the rumors she had heard about his womanizing ways. "Then owe me this," I told him strongly. I walked toward him, my toes touching the tips of his. _

_Ezio's gaze turned toward the window though his body didn't move from mine. He let out a large sigh, having clearly thought it through. "I would not feel right… I am sorry Ophelia."_

_My eyebrows turned in and I moved away from him. I didn't say another word to him that night. Instead, I just returned to my chambers. I'd let him feel bad about making me angry, but I admittedly felt bad about being angry at a man who was only protecting me and my feelings._

* * *

Ezio stood up from his bed, stretching his arms. He slipped on a white shirt and brown pants before he headed downstairs for breakfast. His stomach dropped when he saw Ophelia down the hallway, heading toward the dining room. Ezio took in a hard swallow, bracing himself for the cold stares he would experience during breakfast. He felt his neck tightening; Ezio had become a little angry with Ophelia's actions last night.

The whole family was sitting around the table, eating pieces of bread, cheese, and cold meats. Ezio took the seat next to Maria. Moments later, Ophelia entered the room, dressed in a nightgown.

"Good morning!" Ophelia sweetly told the family. Everyone smiled up to her, returning the salutation. Ezio was unsure of what to do, so instead he shot Ophelia a small, but insincere smile. Ophelia thought a lot about Ezio's actions last night. She had been infuriated with his refusal. When she returned to her own chambers, she had difficulty falling asleep. Her feelings of guilt overwhelmed her anger. Now she could only thank Ezio for being such a gentleman. Ever since her family was taken from her, nobody had looked out for her in such a way like Ezio did last night.

The family ate in near silence. Occasionally, Mario would question one of them about their sleep last night and their plans for the day. He also announced to Ezio and Ophelia that the two would spend the day in the training ring with him and his mercenaries. Ezio was excited; he needed to blow off some steam and was eager to learn the techniques of the assassins.

Ophelia, too, was excited, but for different reasons. She saw the training session as an opportunity to brush up on her skills and to spend time with Ezio. She had realized that a certain softness was behind Ezio's charming and strong exterior. She wanted to understand that layer of him.

After breakfast and after Ophelia and Ezio dressed in their white and red robes and armor, the two met Mario in the training ring in the front of the villa. Mario was excited to see the two of them and soon commanded the two engage in a duel.

Ezio and Ophelia stood at opposite ends of the ring. Ophelia smiled at Ezio happily, unsheathing her sword. Ezio gave Ophelia a cold look before he unsheathed his own sword. In that moment, Ophelia realized she had angered Ezio and immediately regretted her actions of last night.

Ophelia took the first strike, Ezio blocking her attack with ease. Mario commanded Ezio dodge by sidestepping rather than relying on his sword to block Ophelia's strike. The three went through this technique until Ezio perfected it.

Training went on until the last beams of sun lit up the rooftops of Monteriggioni. Ezio was tired. Ophelia considered the activities as a warm up. Her stamina was built up much more than Ezio's. She also had two years of assassin life on Ezio. The two packed up their weapons and headed out of the ring. Ezio began moving up the stairs without a word to Ophelia. The two had only exchanged tips and concerns on technique and strategy and no personal conversation.

"Ezio!" Ophelia called behind him. She jogged as she caught up to him. He looked back behind him, stopping as Ophelia approached him.

"_Si_, Ophelia." Ezio's voice was low and serious, sounding almost as if he were annoyed.

"I… owe you an apology. My actions last night were unacceptable. You were respecting me and I apologize for not understanding that last night. I see that now," Ophelia's voice was apologetic. Her eyes spoke the same, too. Ezio looked down to Ophelia and his eyes immediately softened though his face stayed rigid. "I forgive you, Ophelia, but you must not get upset when people oppose you. I promise that I'm not a bad guy, despite what you may have heard."

Ophelia shook her head, a small smile creeping on her lips. "I've heard many things but an evil man, I have not heard. I was in the wrong. I have many… complicated feelings that I struggle with. You must be patient with me." Ophelia sighed and grabbed one of Ezio's hands. "I sincerely apologize, Ezio. I want to start over."

Her words made Ezio smile. He squeezed her petite hand and nodded his head. "And I too, Ophelia."


	5. UPDATE

**Hello readers! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN UPDATE!**

I first want to begin by apologizing for my lack of updates. I am extremely busy. I believe that this may be an understatement. I've been stressed to the point of tears. I'm a double major, am taking 18 credit hours, and work two jobs. My free time essentially doesn't exist.

But I have good news: It's spring break! And my only plans are to relax and update this story! So expect lots of updates coming in the next week. I'm working on the next chapter now and hope to have it up by the end of the night.

Thank you all for reading and bearing with me. I wish I could devote more time to this story, but I just cannot when I have class. Please review! I do look at them and they do help tremendously.

Also, there will be a slight change in the plot. I've been thinking, and I believe I will stray away from the main storyline of Assassin's Creed. I'm doing this for two reasons:

1) I don't want to be in fear of copyright infringement

2) I'd like some more freedom on the direction of the story

Some elements will be the same, but in general, I will not be making an effort to follow the events of the game closely.

Thank you for reading this update and I promise that a new chapter will be up very very soon!

-pooterhole (mature, right?)


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Ready for the Goodbye

**I am so sorry for the double posting of the update! Here is the real chapter 5!**

The next few months at Monteriggioni went by quickly. Ezio trained with Mario and Ophelia while Claudia kept up the managerial aspects of the town. The days at Monteriggioni were generally quiet; the townspeople kept to themselves and were pleasant, the weather was mild, and only an occasional, mild, raucous would occur.

Ezio and Ophelia spent most of their time together. The two quickly put their uncomfortable crossing into the backs of their minds and moved on. Ezio was proud of the decision he had made that night and Ophelia was as well. The two had become great friends. Only a few days passed until they realized how much they had in common: their families were taken away from them and because of it, they had been thrown into the world of the Brotherhood. This was something they couldn't have in common with anyone else. Crossing paths was really a blessing to them.

Ophelia sought comfort in Ezio. She had been forced to support herself when memories of her family's murder flooded her mind. Now with someone here to relate to, she was fairing much better emotionally. Ezio admitted that if he didn't have Ophelia, he would be a wreck since Claudia was only now coming back to contentment and Maria… she was still in shock. Everyone did what they could for her, but she still just sat on the edge of her bed sewing, praying, or staring at the wall all day.

Ezio and Ophelia's days after training usually consisted of free-running practice, horse rides around the city walls, and talking on the roof of the villa. Ezio admitted to developing feelings for the woman who saved his life; she was beautiful, comforting, and had a level of mystery. Ophelia had two sides to her, in Ezio's eyes. One side consisted of a strong, powerful fighter whose sense of battle was comparable to that of the other men. The other side consisted of a feminine beauty that teased, joked, and embraced her sexuality. Ezio found both very alluring, probably because both sides reminded him of himself.

Ophelia, too, enjoyed Ezio's company. Ezio was a challenge to her. He was handsome and strong yet intelligent and sensible. Ophelia hadn't tried any more advances on him since that night. He actually turned her down, though with a promise of future bedding, which she hadn't experienced before. Ophelia didn't enjoy being put in her place, but with Ezio, it somehow was enjoyable to her. Ophelia yearned for Ezio more than she had any other man. Not being able to have him drove her crazy but she stayed determined. One day, she would have Ezio, physically and emotionally. Their time together mad her very happy, or, rather, Ezio made her very happy. He made her feel different than other men.

Things were not completely fantastic at Monteriggioni though. Ezio spent many nights at the _bordello_, much to Ophelia's dismay. Ezio had needs that he wished to be met. Though Ophelia had given him an offer that night, he still couldn't bring himself to take it. She was too special to him for him to do such things to her. Ophelia had different feelings. She thought his actions were disgusting and made her feel undesirable. What could those women have that she didn't? Ophelia didn't understand and got upset when she would call for Ezio at night and he wouldn't be in the villa. Yet, she kept hope that Ezio would come around. And eventually, he would.

"Ophelia!" Mario called from study. Ophelia shot up from the ground after hearing Mario call for her. Her and Ezio had been playing chess on the floor of Ophelia's room and she was on the verge of losing.

"It seems you won't be winning this time," Ophelia joked with Ezio, shooting him a wink.

Ezio grunted and sighed. He rested his back on the floor, looking up to Ophelia with a smile. "Well, we'll see about that. I can wait."

Ophelia rolled her eyes and began walking out of her room. Mario was notorious for prolonging conversation.

Ezio laughed at Ophelia's eye roll, knowing she was right. He watched her walk out of the room, his eyes planted on her behind. He knew Ophelia knew that he often studied her, but he also knew that she didn't mind and kind of liked it.

Ophelia arrived at Mario's study and poked her head in. "_Si_, Mario?" Ophelia asked with a small smile. She noticed Mario looked distraught and her smile soon waned. Something was wrong.

"Come, sit, Ophelia, and close the door on your way in. We have business to discuss…" Mario told her, motioning for her to close the door. Ophelia did as she was told and cautiously sat down in the chair at Mario's desk.

"I have a mission for you, Ophelia…" Mario confessed. He felt awful for putting her on this mission, knowing she and Ezio had formed a close bond in training and afterward.

"And what is this mission?" Ophelia asked, folding her arms. She didn't oppose going on missions; she did oppose spending time away from Ezio.

"I need you to go to Florence… Your mission is to find and assassinate Francesco de Pazzi. Tomorrow, I will be going with Ezio to San Gimignano to find Vieri de Pazzi. Ezio deserves to put him to rest after all he has caused the family," Mario informed Ophelia.

"Okay," Ophelia replied. Finding and assassinating that piece of filth wouldn't be too much trouble. She wouldn't be gone for more than two weeks. "And when do I leave?"

Mario sighed, sensing her confidence in the mission. She seemed too pleased to convince him that she understood what her mission meant. "You will leave tomorrow as well. Ophelia, you will be gone for a long time."

Ophelia's face softened into worry. "How long?" she asked.

"It may take months, perhaps a year. Francesco hasn't been easy to track down, Ophelia. You know this. We have been trying to locate him since before you joined two years ago."  
Ophelia sighed. She knew Mario was right. "Where will I stay in _Firenze_?" Ophelia asked, looking sadly into Mario's eyes.

"You will stay with Leonardo da Vinci. I need you to find more codex pages while away. Staying with him will allow you more time to gain information on the meaning behind them," Mario explained. Ophelia had visited with Leonardo before and had actually become good friends with the kind artist. At least that part of the trip would be pleasant.

"Understood. I will find as many pages as I can and take out Francesco as soon as possible," Ophelia promise. "But, I do have a question, Mario. How long will Ezio be away to San Gimignano?"

Mario's lips turned into a small smile at Ophelia's concern. "He will be gone for no more than two days. He'll return here for more training afterward."

"And will he be able to visit in _Firenze_?" Ophelia feared the answer to the question.

Mario's face turned solemn. "Ophelia, Ezio cannot visit _Firenze_. People… they know who he is and they are looking for him. We need more time before he can go back to _Firenze_. Otherwise, our efforts could be compromised. I… hope you understand."

Ophelia nodded slowly, understanding Mario's reasoning. "And… I cannot return, even for a day or two?" Ophelia asked.

Mario quietly shook his head. Ophelia didn't contest with him. She understood Mario's reasoning. If a breakthrough were to happen while she was away, her time and effort would prove useless. Any chance at finding Francesco would need to be taken with no excuses.

"I see…" Ophelia replied.

"That is all Ophelia. If you need anything, let me know. I understand this is difficult," Mario told her as he watched Ophelia stand up from her chair.

"_Grazie_, Mario," Ophelia replied with a sad smile before she left Mario's study. Ophelia walked slowly down the hallway. She didn't know how to break the news to Ezio. Her emotions were going haywire. Solemnly, she sunk back into her room, eyes sad.

"Ready to loo-" Ezio started when he saw her walk back into the room. He immediately ceased his speech when he saw Ophelia's eyes glassed over, clearly on the verge of tears. Ezio stood up and held out his arms to Ophelia who immediately rested herself in them. "Ophelia, what is the matter?" Ezio asked quietly, holding the assassin in his arms.

"Ezio, I need to speak with you…" Ophelia said softly, trying not to let her voice crack or sob.

Ezio gently led her to the edge of her bed. He sat down and patted the bed, encouraging her to do the same. "Talk to me, _bella_," Ezio beckoned, concerned.

Ophelia wiped away the one stray tear from her cheek. "Ezio, I have to leave for _Firenze_ tomorrow. My mission is to find Francesco de Pazzi and… he isn't exactly easy to find. We've been trying for years. I will not be able to leave until he is dead," Ophelia explained.

Ezio's face saddened dramatically. "Oh… Well, I will go with you!" Ezio suggested enthusiastically.

"You can't… Florence is too dangerous for you right now. People know you and are looking for you. If they are tracking you, they are tracking our moves and our mission would be compromised. Tomorrow you will be leaving for San Gimignano. Your mission is to find Vieri and kill him. You will be gone for a few days, but after, Mario requests that you stay at the villa to train," Ophelia explained to Ezio sadly.

Ezio shook his head. "I don't want to do that," Ezio said bluntly.

"You are a part of the Brotherhood now, Ezio. It is difficult, but everything you do now has to be for the cause. Even though you don't want to do it and you want to come with me, you just can't. I will be okay and so will you… Let's just make the most of tonight, okay? We will be reunited and I will write you while I'm away. And you better write me back, _bello_!" Ophelia teased, poking a finger into Ezio's chest. Their paths were chosen for them and nothing would change them. Ophelia tried to cheer Ezio up by suggesting they make the rest of the day as fantastic as possible.

Ezio's lips curled into a small smile. "Well, what do you want to do, _madonna_?" Ezio asked, nudging Ophelia in the side.

"A race across Monteriggioni, and a big feast for dinner… but not a horse ride since we'll be doing plenty of that tomorrow. Perhaps a walk?" Ophelia suggested.

Ezio smiled at the suggestions. Each sounded equally fantastic. "That sounds great, Ophelia… Let's get to it!" Ezio said excitedly, bolting up from the bed. He began running out of the bedroom. "The race has started!" he called back to Ophelia.

Ophelia laughed and shook her head, letting him get a few seconds on her. Ezio was much stronger than she but in matters of speed, she overpowered him. Ophelia stood up and took off quickly after Ezio.

The day was filled to the brim for the two friends. Ophelia had won the race across the city with a big finish. Ezio had requested the maids fix a large feast for dinner, which they satisfied. To walk off their large dinner, the two friends walked around the city walls hand in hand, talking of their fondest memories in the past few months together. Ophelia's memory was of a time when Ezio got stuck on the side of a building during free running practice. He dangled from a window sill, yelling down to Ophelia for help. Ophelia just stood there and laughed, called him a girl. All he had to do was drop and catch a brick that stood out from the wall. At the time, Ezio hadn't perfected the skill of dropping and catching things while scaling buildings, but Ophelia had very much developed the skill so to her, he looked hilarious.

Ezio's favorite memory was when Ophelia came up to the villa on a bucking horse. She couldn't control the animal and she was stuck holding onto the saddle of the animal. All Ophelia had to do was calm down, but she just couldn't. Ezio couldn't really blame her, but of course, he did, because it was unlike him to not give her a hard time about it.

After the walk, the two returned to the villa. The sky was dark and the day was late. Ezio walked Ophelia to her quarters so the two could retire before their long day of travel.

"I had a wonderful night, Ophelia," Ezio smiled, his hand still holding onto Ophelia's.

Ophelia smiled up to the tall assassin. "And I too, Ezio. Thank you for a wonderful day. I will cherish it forever," Ophelia said softly.

Ezio squeezed her hand and embraced her in a hug. "Good night, _bella_. I will see you in the morning, and please, try not to think about things tonight. You need your rest," Ezio smiled, stroking the long strands of hair down Ophelia's back.

"I will do my best, Ezio. Good night, _bello_," Ophelia replied, giving Ezio a light squeeze before pulling away and smiling at him. She walked into her room before Ezio left, closing her door behind him.

"Ezio…"

Ezio turned in his sleep, trying to get his heavy eyes to open.

"Ezio…"

He now felt a petite hand on his shoulder, urging him to wake up.

"It's me Ezio…"

He finally managed to open his eyes to study the figure the voice came from. He smiled once he saw that it was Ophelia. "Are you alright, _il mio amore_?" Ezio whispered quietly, rubbing his eyes. He suddenly felt warmth engulf him. He soon realized she had slid underneath his blanket and into his bed. Ezio's eyes met hers with a questioning look. Why had she come up and into his bed?

"I… want to spend this last night with you…" Ophelia whispered. She smiled softly at Ezio, hoping he would approve. "I'm not trying to show you any advances… I just want to sleep next to you."  
Ezio's lips curled into a smile. "Roll over," he whispered, moving onto his side.

Ophelia rolled onto her side, her back to Ezio. She felt his arm wrap around her side, the other one snaking underneath the single pillow on the bed. "That feels nice…" she whispered, smiling uncontrollably.

"Yes, it does," Ezio agreed quietly. He began rubbing his thumb across the fabric of her nightgown, wishing to feel her skin under his touch.

Ophelia smiled at his small movements and pressed her back into his chest even more. She relished in the feeling of his strong muscles against her. They had grown since the first time she had seen them. In just a months' time, Ezio's body had become even more sculpted and perfected. She couldn't help but put her hand over his own and very gently push her bottom back into him, sending him a small signal.

Ezio couldn't deny feeling the small movement. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to think about the feeling her movement gave him.

Ophelia cleared her throat before speaking, "Ezio… I think we should," she suggested quietly.

"Why is that?" Ezio asked quietly, keeping his hold on her tight as if he were unfazed by the question, though it definitely threw him off guard.

Ophelia felt her palm become sweaty. "I… I trust you and I feel close to you. I want to share that bond with you... and if anything were to happen to either of us, I don't want to go on with life knowing that I never shared this experience with you."

Ezio thought about what Ophelia was saying. He couldn't help but agree with her. Ezio had grown powerful feelings for Ophelia over the past few months. He cared for her greatly but believed the two were ready for such activity. "Ophelia, can I ask you an intimate question?"

Ophelia rose an eyebrow. "Of course, Ezio."

Ezio wasn't sure how to ask the question without being offensive or rude. "Are you… have you… had sex?" Ezio asked shyly.

Ophelia's lips curled into a small smile. "Yes, I have Ezio," Ophelia replied. She couldn't deny that she had a few experiences. Her good looks attracted many men, some of which she didn't deny after her teasing.

Ezio smiled a little. "Neither am I."

Ophelia couldn't help but laugh. "I know. You didn't need to say," she teased, squeezing his hand.

Ezio laughed and shrugged his shoulder. "I just thought I'd let you know. I believe that is something your partner should know before you do such things."

"That's very considerate, Ezio," Ophelia told him truthfully. She suddenly got quiet. "So… is that a yes?"

Ophelia's breath caught in her throat when she felt Ezio rolled her onto her back, his hands on either side of her shoulders. He leaned down and brushed his nose against hers, his breath heavy on her lips. "That is a yes…" Ezio whispered before planting a small but loving kiss on Ophelia's lips.


	7. Chapter 6: Her Victory

**WARNING: This chapter will be short because it is purely smut. If you don't like smut, you can completely bypass this chapter. You will miss nothing of the storyline. I wrote this separately from the last chapter for the varying preferences of the readers. But for those of you who like smut, enjoy! J Also, this will be written in first person, traded off between Ophelia and Ezio. I'll indicate where the switched are. And when I say this chapter is short, I mean it's short by my standards. My chapters are usually 2700-3500 words long, so this will probably be around 2000.**

OPHELIA POV

_His lips tasted sweeter than the first time mine met his. The fresh scar didn't hinder the pleasure in any way; in fact, it reminded me that he was dangerous, an assassin like me, and for some reason, that drove me wild. _

_He continued to kiss me softly and tenderly, teasing me, leaving me wanting for more. My hands trembled with desire. I needed him. _

_I needed him soon._

_I decided to take matters into my own hands, so I pushed my lips harder onto his. His passionate response made the hair on my arms stand up on end. Ezio, I knew, was an animal in bed. He had too much experience to not be. I was curious as to his abilities, and I was sure he was to mine._

_His tongue slid across my bottom lip. He tasted sweet. He tasted dangerous. The animal in him was coming out and I was ready for it to ravish me like a lion to its prey._

_His hand was suddenly on my hip, but still over the fabric of my night gown. This stupid night gown… I wanted it off, but I didn't want to be too bold. That was his job. I pressed my hip into his touch, relishing in the feel of his calloused palms. _

_His lips were on my neck, sucking gently on my skin. I knew marks—marks of passion, victory, and adoration—would be there in the morning, but I didn't care. I arched my back, the feeling overwhelming. _

_My hands moved onto his bare back, feeling the muscular skin. His body was perfectly sculpted and sexy. Just looking at him would compel me to lunge at him. _

_Fingertips were soon at the bottom hem of my nightgown, slowly sliding the fabric off my body. I wanted Ezio to see me, all of me. I was proud of my body. I was muscular while still keeping a feminine shape. My breasts were large but kept their perkiness. _

_Soon, I felt the fabric travel over my hip, leaving my bottom half exposed._

EZIO POV

_My hands trembled as they moved up Ophelia's body. My breath was becoming heavy and she began to breath with me. For some reason, I found this very special. My time with the women at the bordello didn't hold the sense of closeness that Ophelia and I had in that moment. Our bodies were in sync. _

_I slowly lifted the fabric of her nightgown over her head, revealing the features of her body. I tossed the gown aside and looked down at her. I couldn't help but smile, my eyes smoldering with desire. Never had I seen such a beautiful figure. Her legs were slender, her muscles strong, her hips defined, and her breast… oh her breasts. I had never seen such perfect breasts. They were wonderfully large but kept their shape. Her nipples weren't too large or too small and were the perfect shade of pink. Her collar bones stuck out just slightly against her muscular shoulders, and her face showed the same desire as I felt. She bit her lip, which I noticed she does when she's trying to be flirtatious or desirable. _

_My hand immediately went to her right breast, squeezing and massaging gently. She moaned, which sent me over the edge. I looked into her eyes, looking at her look back at me with need. I moved my kisses to her neck and shoulders, allowing her to take in the sensations of being touched so intimately. Her sounds of approval were fuel to my fire and I was compelled to go further._

_I left a trail of kisses down her body and in between her breasts before kissing her left breast. She sat up on her elbows and looked down at me while I pulled out my tricks. My mouth engulfed her nipple. I gently sucked before flicking my tongue across the tip. Her hands went into my hair, pulling and grabbing gently as I continued. My other hand rubbed her nipple gently at first, the roughness picking up gradually. I could tell she was enjoying the pleasure I was providing her. Her legs started to run up and down the length of my own and she began grabbing the sheets as well as my hair. _

_I was taken by surprise, however, when I felt a hand._

OPHELIA'S POV

_I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to touch him. I needed to know. My hand moved down below his waist, grabbing his manhood over his pants. I gasped when I felt his size. It was both thick and long. I heard him chuckle. I looked down to his face which was still concentrated on my breast, and smiled._

_"Is something wrong?" he asked jokingly. I guess I was terrible at masking my emotions. _

_"Not at all, _cacchio grande_," I replied boldly. I watched his eyebrow raise in satisfaction before he started licking my nipple again. _

_My hand began to gently massage him my fingers eager to feel his bare skin. I moved my other hand to his chin and angled his face up toward my own. "I want on top," I told him, my eyes smoldering with desire. I needed to see him, to feel him._

_Ezio obeyed and moved onto his back. I looked down at his pants and noticed the prominent outline, begging for my touch. I shot him a smirk before slinking down and placing my hands at his waistband. I untied his pants and proceeded to slide the fabric down his legs. He ended up kicking them off at a certain point. _

_I stopped a moment and sat in front of him, looking at his manhood._

_"_Porca puttana…_" I thought to myself. He was huge, which got me more excited. I smiled up to Ezio, watching him situate himself against the pillow. _

_I put my hand son his knees and slowly ran them up the tops of his thighs and then back down, and then back up the middle of his thighs, eventually making contact with his _cacchio_. I wrapped one hand around him and noticed the length that remained untouched. I wrapped my other hand on top and began moving them up and down. Ezio started to breathe even heavier, occasionally letting out a sound of pleasure, usually a low grunt or moan._

_I stuck my tongue out and let it linger over his tip, teasing him, begging for more. Ezio shot me a pleading look, which I didn't comply to. He smiled before shooting me the same look. _

_"Nope…" I said quietly, trying to be as seductive as possible._

_"Please!" Ezio begged. That's where I wanted him. I liked when Ezio begged. I liked being in control._

_I opened my mouth and made an "O" shape with my lips before teasing him some more, pretending to take him in. He grunted before doing the unexpected._

EZIO'S POV

_She was driving me wild. I couldn't take her teasing any more. I stood up and smiled down at her. She sat on the bed, looking up at me in surprise, desire, and curiosity. She wanted to know what I had in store. I took her hands and pinned them above her head before sliding back on top of her. _

_"You know, I'm not too fond of being teased…" I told her in my most sultry voice. I could see the goosebumps on her neck. "So I think I know what to do to punish you…"_

_She smiled up to me, biting her lip. "What are you going to do to me, _bello_?" she asked me quietly, moving to gently bite on my ear. The small movement gave me shivers._

_I moved my hand below her waist and gently touched at her womanhood. Her eyes went wide while I smiled. "_That_," I replied, gently massaging her._

_She let out a gasp and a loud moan. My movements clearly felt good, but I couldn't let her get away with teasing me. I continued to rub her swollen clit while occasionally moving my fingers down to around her opening, but never letting them slip inside. _

_I could tell she was frustrated. Even though the movements still felt good, she wanted more. _

_I carried on this few for a few minutes and continued to lick at her breasts. She moaned with pleasure and wiggled under my touch, her hands still pinned down. "Ezio!" she finally cried out._

_I chuckled and let my fingers rest at her opening. "How badly do you want me to?" I asked quietly, my breath grazing her ear. _

_She moaned even at my words. "So badly!" Ophelia cried. _

_"Show me," I whispered, nipping at her ear._

_Ophelia showed her strength when she moved out of my grip. Her hand grabbed mine and guided me to her opening, pushing my fingers inside. Her taking control like that really turned me on. She was bold._

_I moved my fingers inside of her, sliding in and out while making a scissoring motion. She moaned and gasped when I hit a spot deep inside. I took note of the location and continued to press into it. Her moans became louder as she finally gave into ecstasy. Her legs squeezed around my arm as I felt her tighten around my fingers. I continued to move my fingers, multiplying to pleasure, which seemed to be too much since she grabbed my hand and pushed it away. I watched as she writhed underneath me, her cries getting me more excited._

OPHELIA POV

_As soon as I came back down from my orgasm (though by no means down to the point of not being sexually excited), I watched as Ezio sat on the bed. I stood up and looked down at his _cacchio_, erect and waiting for me. He leaned back on his elbows and watched as I mounted him._

_I faced him and gasped went I felt him inside of me. He was so big and I instantly felt a wave of pleasure. "_Oh dio!_" I cried, letting my body adjust to his size._

_Ezio smiled and put his hand son my bottom, squeezing gently. "Is it too big for you?" he asked, being cocky (no pun intended). _

_I laughed and shook my head. "Oh no! Perfect!" I smiled before I moved my knees to either side of Ezio. I began moving my hips back and forth. He threw his head back, letting his back rest on the bed completely. _

_"You feel amazing," Ezio moaned, putting his hands on my buttocks. _

_I grinned and picked up my pace. The headboard was starting to hit against the wall, making a large banging noise. His poor family…_

_I saw Ezio shoot a suspicious looking grin up to me. He suddenly moved his hips up, putting more of his length into me. It felt incredible. "Again!" I called, continuing to move my hips but waiting for him to do his part. _

_Ezio continued to move his hips up. I quickly slipped into a state of ecstasy. When I felt his thumb against my clit, I slipped into another orgasm. My breasts perked up, my cheeks flushed, my legs squeezed together, and that indescribable rush of sensation filled me from head to toe. My hips bucked forward and I threw my head back, grabbing Ezio's knees behind me._

_Ezio continued to move as I had my moment. He continued to move for a few minutes before he lifted me off of him and guided me to stand on all fours. He positioned himself behind me and quickly rammed his length completely into me. My eyes almost crossed at the feeling. I let out a loud moan. It didn't matter how many times he reentered me; each time still felt like a surprise. _

_I could feel Ezio's hand smack my bottom before he put his hands on my hips. He continued, laying close over me. His lips lingered at my ear as he whispered things to me like, "Do you like that?" "Do you want more?" and "Does it feel good?" all to which I answered a desperate "yes." _

_I felt his movements become quicker before he rammed into me hard, a loud moan coming from him. I felt a warmth fill me and I knew he had finished. He panted as he rested over me, slowly removing his manhood from inside me. I panted too, and smiled as he kissed me gently. _

_Ezio rolled next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him and asked, "Was that good, _il mio ammore_?" _

_Ezio grinned and nodded his head. "Yes, _bella_. The best," Ezio replied._


	8. Chapter 7: The Templar's Secret (Ezio)

**Hello again! For a certain period of time (I don't want to give any of the plot away), I will be writing two different parts of the story, one for Ezio and one for Ophelia. I will be posting them as separate entries of the same chapter. In other words, this chapter will be named "Chapter 7: The Templar's Secret (Ezio)" and the next chapter will be named "Chapter 7: Greetings from Leonardo (Ophelia)." They will not be written in first person, but since they will be at different locations, I think it's important to know what's going with the two of them (that and I have something in mind as far as plot development ;)). Sorry this had taken a few more hours than expected to get up. Look up Keaton Henson on YouTube. Essentially, that's what I've been doing today. Enjoy!**

The trip to San Gimignano was relatively short, taking about four hours on horseback. Ezio was determined to find and slay Vieri but he couldn't help but think about Ophelia and the night they had together. Though they had been animalistic, almost rough with each other, Ezio felt like he had been more connected and compassionate with Ophelia than any other woman before, including Christina.

Ezio, Mario, and the mercenaries finally arrived at a small farm house outside of San Gimignano. Ezio looked out to the walls of the city. "What is our plan, Mario?" Ezio asked.

"Well, we must first find a way into the city…" Mario explained, looking, too, at the walls of San Gimignano. "I believe Vieri is expecting us, however, so getting in might be a bit of a struggle. He has sealed off the gates with his guards."  
Ezio thought for a moment and looked again at the gates. Ezio had always had a special talent to look more deeply into objects. He couldn't explain this vision, but it came in hand during situations like this. Ezio looked to the southern gate and noticed a lack of guards. "Ah, uncle, the southern gate has been compromised. Guards still remain there but their numbers aren't as heavy as the other gates. We should be able to infiltrate at this point," Ezio suggested, looking back to Mario.

Mario looked over to the southern gate as well. He nodded, agreeing with Ezio, which Ezio found slightly confusing. Perhaps this special way of seeing was hereditary. Mario was family, after all. "_Si. _Well done, Ezio," Mario said before looking back to the mercenaries. "Men, follow me to the southern wall. Stay close! Once there, wait for instruction!"

Mario began to run toward the southern wall, Ezio trailing closely behind. He could see a pile of crates stacked up against one of the city's wall. Perhaps this could be a way in.

Mario stopped and looked up to analyze the guards at the gate. He, too, saw the stack of crates and quickly came to a plan of action. "Alright men… We will launch an attack on the guards outside the gate. Ezio, you will climb over the wall by means of those crates," Mario pointed at the stack of crates. Ezio nodded. "Once over the wall, you must find a way to open the gate for us. Use your throwing knives to take out the archers."

Ezio nodded once more to Mario. "I'm ready," he stated, looking at the top of the wall.

Mario called for the mercenaries to follow him and the group of men quickly reached the guards at the front of the gate. Ezio climbed up the crates and onto the wall. He threw a knife at an archer directly in front of him on a rooftop and another standing on top of the city wall. After seeing he could make his way to the gate lever, Ezio jumped down from the wall. He quickly opened the gate for Mario and his men, who were still battling a few guards. Ezio pulled out his dagger and joined in the fight, taking out two of the guards from behind.

The group went back into the city walls, following Mario down a street. Ahead they saw a group of guards blocking the way to Vieri's location.

"Ezio, I need you to distract those guards to buy me time to find Vieri. Take some of my men and meet me after you are done," Mario commanded.

Ezio simply nodded and motioned for a group of Mario's men to follow him. Ezio slowly approached a guard and proceeded to drive his dagger through his back. The other guards were then alert and the mercenaries attacked. Ezio zeroed in on another guard. The guard launched but Ezio quickstepped to the left, dodging the guard's attack.

"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" Ezio taunted, motioning for the guard to come get him.

Ezio's words and motion infuriated the guard who lunged forward. Ezio grabbed the guard by the shoulder, held his dagger at his knee, pointing upward, and bent the guard over, driving his chest through the dagger. The guard fell and Ezio removed his weapon from the body.

Once all of the guards were taken out, Ezio and the mercenaries headed to Santa Maria Assunta to meet up with Mario. On the way, Ezio found a mercenary laying against a well.

"Are you alright?" Ezio asked, kneeling down in front of the mercenary.

The mercenary coughed and held a wound on his abdomen. "Ezio, your uncle is in trouble. He's under attack. Go help him. Quickly!" the man pointed out toward the direction of Mario, which Ezio took note of.

"_Grazie_," Ezio nodded, giving the man a pat on the shoulder. Ezio quickly ran down the street where he found Mario and the other mercenaries under attack by Vieri's men.

"_Nipote_!" Mario called to Ezio. "We've come under attack by Vieri's men. We'll take care of them if you go and find Vieri. Take him out! Quickly!"

Ezio took out a few guards who attacked him before heading toward a building. Ezio quickly scaled a wall, looking down to see that he was being chased by a few of the guards. Instead of taking them out, Ezio decided to go on and find Vieri. The guards wouldn't be able to keep up with him; not many people had the free running skills and speed Ezio had.

As expected, Ezio lost the guards and finally came to a rooftop next to the southern gate. Ezio crouched next to a chimney and watched the entrance. He soon saw a group of four Templars arrive, including Vieri and Francesco de Pazzi. Ezio stayed quiet and listened in on the conversation. He wanted to gather as much information from these men before taking care of Vieri. Additionally, Ezio didn't feel as though he could take on all of them at once. He was well aware that the Templars were powerful and trained as well. Ezio's small amount of time in the Brotherhood wouldn't give him the upper-hand in that fight.

The men talked about Vieri staying in San Gimignano to coordinate the Templar's mercenaries, Francesco organizing forces in the city, and that an elderly man named Jacopo would calm the citizens down once a certain job was done.

_Once the job is done… What job?_ Ezio thought. This was information he'd definitely store and share with Mario. The Brotherhood would surely benefit from it.

Vieri then began speaking of Mario as a drunkard and that he wanted to silence him, just as Ezio's father had been. Vieri's words enraged Ezio, who clenched his fists as he listened in.

All four of the men were about to leave when a guard approached Vieri, informing him that Mario had arrived and was waiting for him. Vieri took the news to his pleasure and soon headed down a street. Ezio watched from the rooftop as a group of Mario's mercenaries were attacked by Vieri's guards. Ezio removed his attention from the fight and kept track of Vieri. Now would be Ezio's chance.

Vieri made his way up into a lookout on the city walls. He was surrounded by guards. Ezio needed to figure out a way to get in. He quickly moved across rooftops until he was able to reach the city wall. He jumped to a section where guards were standing. He made himself visible which alerted the guards. Ezio lured them down to the fight the mercenaries were engaged in. The mercenaries began to attack the guards while Ezio made his way back up the wall.

The lookout was straight ahead. Ezio began scaling the wall of the lookout, stopping as his hands grasped the top ledge. He carefully peaked over to locate Vieri. He was about ten feet away with two guards at his sides. Ezio quickly got over the top of the wall and launched an attack on Vieri. The guards quickly hindered his line to Vieri. Ezio quickly took out one guard with his sword and then the other with his dagger. Only Vieri and Ezio's thirst for revenge remained.

"I have been looking forward to this for a long time, Vieri," Ezio said, dagger in hand as he followed Vieri's movements.

Vieri laughed at Ezio's words, drawing his sword. Vieri lunged as Ezio quickstepped, dodging his attack. "Ah, but it is I who will be the victor!" Vieri replied with an evil grin.

Ezio quickly moved to Vieri's side, managing to cut Vieri's arm with the dagger. "But it seems fate is not on your side tonight!" Ezio replied, moving to cut Vieri once more. He threw a punch, leaving a red mark on the side of Vieri's face. Vieri wiped away traces of blood from his mouth and continued to lunge at Ezio. Vieri grabbed Ezio, pushing him to the ground. He quickly kicked Ezio in his side before Ezio managed to get back on his feet. Ezio lunged, but Vieri parried his attack. A guard began climbing up the wall, distracting Vieri momentarily. It was then that Ezio got his break. He quickly held Vieri from behind and put his blade through his back. Vieri fell to the ground, still clinging on to life with a few unsteady breathes.

"What are you planning? My father found out, didn't he?! And that's why he died!" Ezio yelled, holding Vieri by the collar of his shirt.

Vieri managed to let out a small laugh, his grin still evil. "You were hoping for a confession, weren't you? Well, you won't get one!" Vieri spat, blood dripping from his mouth.

Ezio became enraged, especially when he saw Vieri's eyes glass over. Ezio shook the body violently. "_Pezzo di merda! Vorrei solo che avessi sofferto di piu! Hai avuto la fine che maritavi! Spero che bru_-" Ezio began yelling, but was soon interrupted by Mario.

"Ezio! For God's sake! Have some respect for the dead!" Mario yelled, pulling Ezio away from Vieri's limp body.

"Respect? I will not show him respect! He would not show me such kindness!" Ezio yelled, walking away from Vieri.

"Yes, but you are not Vieri, _napote_. Don't become him either," Mario replied, giving Ezio a stern look. Ezio knew Mario was right and didn't argue any more. Instead, he simply walked away. He would never forget what he did to him and his family.

Mario moved to kneel over Vieri and closed his eyes shut with two fingers. "_Requiescat in Pace_," Mario said softly before getting back up and catching up to Ezio.

The two walked a bit before Mario pulled a few papers out of his coat pocket. "Here, Ezio, read these when you have the chance. We'll head back to the Villa now," Mario informed him before heading down a set of stairs to the base of the wall. Ezio followed behind him, looking over the papers briefly.

Ezio, Mario, and the remaining mercenaries made their way to the farm house they first arrived at. Ezio saddled his horse, as did Mario and the other men. The group made their way back to Monteriggioni, travelling at an easy pace.

The group arrived a few hours later. The sky was completely dark now and the city was quiet. Ezio dismounted his horse and led the animal to the stable boy. He held tight to the papers Mario gave him, wondering what their contents were. Ezio slowly made his way to the villa, his mind heavy. The events of the night were both satisfying and troubling. Ezio was glad Vieri was dead but now he had many questions that remained unanswered. What were the Templars talking about? What was their plan? What was Vieri hiding? Ezio didn't know, but he was sure he'd find out soon enough. He would talk to Mario tomorrow about the conversation he had overhead. Now, he and the other men were exhausted. Ezio needed some rest after his first real mission.

Ezio made his way back up to his room and quickly took off his robes, boots, and shirt. He went to his desk, grabbed the candle, and went down into the hallway. He held the candle up to a torch on the wall before heading back up to his room. He put the candle, now lit, back into its holder. His back quickly hit the bed but he felt something poking at his skin. Ezio sat up and reached underneath him to find a piece of paper folded up. Ezio rose an eyebrow before unfolding it. His heart began to race and his hands trembled when he saw who the letter was from.

_To my dearest Ezio,_

_When you receive this letter, you will be back from San Gimignano. I hope all went well and that you killed Vieri. I'm writing this to you so you'll have a reminder of me. You'll have memories and stories to tell, but I want you to have something to hold onto that's only for you. Our night together was the best night of my life, Ezio. I only wish we could have another sooner. While I'm away, think of me as I'll be thinking of you. Don't worry about me either; I'll be with Leonardo and he will take good care of me (though with his gentle nature, I will probably be the one taking care of him). _

_I hope all is well for you, Ezio, and remember, you will always have a place in my heart. I will wait for you. _

_Yours always with love,_

_Ophelia Moretti_

As Ezio read the letter, he smiled, but, he also felt an overwhelming sadness. Not only did he have to fulfill his mission without the assassin he trained with, but he faced a long separation from the woman he had fallen so deeply in love with. A single tear rolled down Ezio's cheek before he pressed his lips to the paper. "Ophelia, I will wait for you too..." Ezio whispered before folding the paper back up and tucking it under his pillow.


	9. Chapter 7: Greetings from Leonardo (Oph)

**Whaaat?! Ezio shed a tear?! Yep. And I know I'm really appealing to ethos right now, almost to the point where it isn't fair, but you'll see where everything is going. Also, we're adding on another character: Leonardo! Yay! Everybody loves Leonardo. Thank you again for reading! It means a lot to me. And a special thank you to Sarafinja for the lovely review! Also, I don't own anything aside from the character, Ophelia. Thanks, and enjoy!**

The trip to Florence took Ophelia all day. Night had settled in when she saw the faint lights of Florence in the distance. She was tired and anxious to see Leonardo, mainly so she could rest in a bed. Her bottom was sore from all of the riding and wanted nothing more than to be off of her horse.

Earlier that morning, Ophelia arranged for Claudia to put a letter in Ezio's room for when he got back from San Gimignano. Ophelia was sure that Ezio would make it back safely, but the small amount of uncertainty kept her worrying… What if Ezio never received the letter?

Ophelia rode up to the stable outside of the walls of Florence. She removed all of her belongings from the white horse and made her payment to the stable hand.

Ophelia soon arrived at the artist's workshop. She knocked softly on his door and was met soon with a smile from Leonardo. He opened his arms wide and embraced Ophelia.

"Ophelia! So good to see you! Please, come in! And let me take some of these things!" Leonardo insisted, taking a few of her bags off her shoulder.

Ophelia couldn't help but laugh. "Leonardo, you forget my profession," Ophelia teased, letting him take her bags anyway.

Leonardo laughed too, seeing the folly in his logic. "Well, let me be a gentleman at least!" Leonardo began walking down a hallway. "Follow me, Ophelia! I'll show you to your room!" Leonardo called. He had clearly been expecting her and was excited about it as well.

Ophelia followed Leonardo to a room at the back on the hallway. It was simple, consisting of a desk, a bed, and a dresser. Leonardo gently sat her bags on the floor before helping her with the bags she still carried. Ophelia laughed, "Leonardo, really! I am okay!"

Leonardo shook his head and took her bags anyway. "I don't care. You are a guest in my home and a lovely young lady. I will assist you in any way I can," he insisted again. Ophelia stood to the side and watched the artist put her bags on the floor. She shook her head with a smile.

"You never fail in making me smile, Leonardo," Ophelia told him with a bright smile. She suddenly felt her stomach growl, remembering that she hadn't eaten since early that morning. "Do you happen to have any food? My stomach is talking to me!" Ophelia asked with a small laugh.

Leonardo put his hand on Ophelia's back, leading her out into the hallway and to the fireplace. "_Si, Madonna_. Just one moment! I have some beef that I can put in a stew for you," Leonardo explained before moving into a small room off of the main living area. Ophelia sat down at the table next to the fireplace, making herself comfortable. She sighed as she relaxed, relishing in the feeling of not moving at all.

Leonardo walked out with an arm full of ingredients for the stew. He saw Ophelia sitting at the table and gasped, shaking his head. "Oh, Ophelia! I wouldn't sit there. That is my cadaver table… I have it next to the fireplace for light."

Ophelia quickly shot up and backed away from the table, a look of horror on her face. "Cadaver table?! What kind of project have you taken on now, Leonardo?!" Ophelia asked in shock.

Leonardo laughed, waving his hand before setting the ingredients on a smaller table next to the fire place. He pulled out a large pot from under the table and began placing ingredients in it. "I'm studying anatomy!" Leonardo answered joyfully. "I'm working to better understand the human body and how it operates. My studies could be useful for medicine!"

Ophelia nodded her head, still disgusted. "You never cease to amaze me…" she said as she slowly sat down at a table in the corner of the room. "Artwork and inventions weren't enough?" Ophelia asked.

Leonardo shrugged his shoulders. "I bore easily…"

"I can see that…" Ophelia teased. She began taking off her weapons and armor, setting on top of the table.

"So, tell me about your time at Monteriggioni!" Leonardo asked, creating conversation between the two so they wouldn't have to dwell on dead bodies next to the fire.

Ophelia immediately felt a sadness overwhelm her as she thought of Ezio. "Well, my time there was wonderful. Mario taught me some new techniques and the two of us trained Ezio."

"And how is Ezio doing with the training?" Leonardo asked, curious. He was well-informed of the business of the Brotherhood. The assassins saw him as a great ally and resource in the city.

Ophelia smiled, remembering their days in the training ring. "Wonderfully, actually. He's already a deadly killer, though has much to learn. He picks up on techniques quickly. His passion and desire for revenge has really driven him to excel."

"Good for him! I knew that when his day came, Ezio would be a wonderful asset to the Brotherhood."

Ophelia sighed and smiled at Leonardo. "He's in San Gimignano tonight tracking down Vieri. It's his first real mission," Ophelia explained, thinking about the well-being of Ezio.

Leonardo could see through her. He put the pot into the fire after adding some water to the ingredients. He walked over to the table Ophelia sat at and sat down across from her. "Something happened with Ezio…" he pried, listening closely.

Ophelia blushed and sighed. "_Si_, but I can't let myself get too wrapped up in it. We'll be away from each other for a long time."

Leonardo let out a huff and crossed his arms. "I don't see why you shouldn't! You may be apart, but that doesn't mean your feelings get thrown away! You can still write him," Leonardo suggested.

"I know, but our time together was very enjoyable. Being with him made me very happy and really allowed me to come out of my shell."  
Leonardo chuckled. "And that shell is _thick_," Leonardo teased. Ophelia was known by those she had met to be very reserved. Ophelia didn't reveal her true self to people quickly and without apprehension. It took her months to warm up to Leonardo while she tracked the Pazzi before Ezio's father and brothers were murdered.

Ophelia rolled her eyes and gave Leonardo a small shove. "I warmed up to you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but it wasn't exactly quick," Leonardo teased again.

"Just remember, you have to sleep sometime, and I've been trained not to sleep," Ophelia warned jokingly.

Leonardo put his hands up in front of him in defeat. "You win!"

Ophelia looked over to the pot in the fireplace and put one hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry to whine, but when will the stew be done?" Ophelia asked. She was very hungry. Her high activity levels allowed her to eat like a man without putting on the weight. She was often hungry, and Leonardo knew this.

"I'll go check on it now, but it probably won't be for a bit. The meat has to cook through. I drew a bath before you got here. The tub is in your room. If you'd like, you can bathe while you wait for dinner," Leonardo suggested, motioning down the hallway.

Ophelia stood up from her chair. A bath did sound nice. "_Grazie_, Leonardo. You are an excellent host," she thanked before walking down the hallway.

Ophelia shut the door to her room and shed her robes and undergarments. She located the tub in the corner of the room. A few bottles of oils and a chunk of soap were placed on top of a wash cloth. Ophelia smiled. The artist really did know how to welcome people into his home. He had the kindest heart of anybody she ever met. Ophelia gently lowered herself into the water. It was still warm, to her surprise. She sighed as she relaxed in the tub, closing her eyes. In a few minutes, Ophelia found herself in a deep sleep.

Leonardo removed the stew from the fire after inspecting a few pieces of meat. Ophelia hadn't come out of her room yet, so Leonardo assumed she was enjoying the bath and some quiet time. He proceeded to put the stew into two wooden bowls which he sat on the eating table. Leonardo decided to go knock on Ophelia's door to notify her that dinner was ready.

He knocked twice. "Ophelia! Dinner is ready!" Leonardo called through the door. He heard no reply. His brow furrowed, wondering what Ophelia was doing or if she was even in the room. "Ophelia?" he called again. After no reply, he knocked loudly once more. He let out a sigh and slowly turned the doorknob. He cautiously peeked around the door to see Ophelia in the tub, her limbs hanging off the sides and her head back.

She was asleep.

Leonardo slowly approached to wake her up but froze in his tracks when he made out her shapes. His mouth hung open at the sight of her naked body.

_Such beauty…_ Leonardo thought to himself. As an artist, he saw her figure as a masterpiece. He took a moment to selfishly take in the sight, knowing that what he was doing was immoral.

Something Leonardo wasn't about to confess to Ophelia was that he had feelings for her. He knew that he could never have her; she liked dangerous, mysterious men with dark features, or, in other words, Ezio. Leonardo, though handsome, was no Ezio, and he knew that Ophelia didn't share his feelings. Despite that knowledge, he still cherished her company and their time together. Knowing that she and Ezio were involved, he wouldn't dare try to spark a relationship with the beauty. Instead, he'd continue to be inspired by her beauty, charms, and humor.

Leonardo snapped out of his stare and quickly covered his eyes. He didn't want her to catch him staring, so he'd pretend like he never even looked. He leaned down to put a hand on Ophelia's shoulder, shaking her gently.

Ophelia jumped and gasped when she saw Leonardo above her. "Leonardo!" Ophelia shouted in shock. She quickly moved to cover her features, not wanting her friend to see her intimate anatomy.

"Ophelia! I'm not looking! I was just coming to say that the stew was ready!" Leonardo turned around, keeping a hand over his eyes.

Ophelia trusted him and slowly got out of the tub. "Thank you, Leonardo, and thank you for waking me up. I would have turned into a prune if I stayed in there all night!" Ophelia quickly grabbed the towel next to the tub and wrapped it around her frame. "I'll meet you at the table in a moment," Ophelia assured Leonardo.

Ophelia and Leonardo ate Leonardo's delicious stew and carried on small talk about Leonardo's endeavors, Ophelia's missions, and the news in Florence. After finishing dinner, Ophelia and Leonardo both agreed that they were tired and parted their ways to bed.

While lying in bed, Ophelia thought about the day's events and what tomorrow had in store for her. Before leaving earlier that morning, Mario instructed for her to find a man named "La Volpe." He also said that Leonardo would know of the man and may have an idea of his whereabouts. Ophelia would speak to him about La Volpe, or the Fox, tomorrow.

Ophelia turned over onto her side and looked to the wall. Last night, she was in bed with Ezio. She was lying as she was the night before, except Ezio wasn't behind her and his arms weren't wrapped around her. She didn't feel his skin against her back, his breath on her neck, and she didn't hear his little snores. Though the night before was Ophelia and Ezio's first night together, they would often stay in one of their rooms for a long time, laying down and talking together. Ophelia felt lost without him and she knew this was a feeling she needed to get over and quickly.


	10. Chapter 8: To Tuscany (Ezio)

**Thank you again for the reviews! Also, I don't own AC2 or any of its contents. The only thing I own is the character, Ophelia. I apologize that this chapter took a while to get up. I had to watch some walkthroughs to remember exactly what happened in Tuscany. Though I'm still not following the storyline completely, Ezio needs to be going on missions and doing something. So again, I apologize for the wait, but here it is! Enjoy!**

The next month at Monteriggioni was painful for Ezio, both physically and emotionally. Mario put Ezio through more rigorous training which often sore and occasionally cut and bleeding at the end of the day. His hands were becoming more calloused from free running and his skin which was once perfectly smooth and bronzed was now scarred. Mario had to admit, though, that he was surprised by his nephew's progress and dedication to training. He also assumed that training was the only thing Ezio could do to keep his mind off of Ophelia.

But Mario was wrong. Training reminded Ezio Ophelia. She was the one who he used to train with, more so than Mario. Without her there, he focused more but his enjoyment in the activity declined. Monteriggioni wasn't the same without Ophelia.

Ezio also began thinking of the murder of his father and brothers more. His emotional support was gone and the only people he had to talk to about such things were Claudia and Maria who were both still trying to cope with the event. Ezio took out his pain in the form of writing letters to Ophelia, one every two days. In the letters, Ezio expressed his love for her, his troubles, and told her about the days' events. He occasionally received letters from Ophelia and not nearly as frequently as he would like, but few letters were better than no letters. Ezio kept each one in a jar in his room which he placed on his desk. Before going to sleep every night, he would read one over again. Just knowing that her hands touched the piece of paper was enough for Ezio to smile.

Ezio was sitting at his desk, almost finished with a letter to Ophelia, when Mario made his way up Ezio's ladder.

"_Napote?_" Mario asked quietly, not wanting to startle the focused assassin.

"_Si_, uncle?" Ezio asked, his eyes staying focused on the piece of paper on his desk.

"We have another mission tomorrow," Mario explained, pulling himself up onto the floor from the ladder.

Ezio's heart fluttered at the thought of the mission being in Florence. He knew that chance was slim, but he still had hope. "And where will this mission be?" Ezio asked.

"Tuscany," Mario replied. Ezio's face instantly returned to its dark demeanor. "We will be there fulfilling a few different missions which I'll explain when we arrive, but mainly to assassinate Archbishop Salviati."

Ezio finished the letter to Ophelia and put down his quill. "What time will we be leaving?" Ezio asked.

Mario chuckled, holding onto his belt loop. "Well, you know me… the earlier the better. At sunrise," Mario explained. "So get some rest. We will be in Tuscany for a few days and you may not get much sleep there."

Ezio nodded and stood up to face Mario. "I will, uncle. _Grazie_," Ezio thanked before Mario made his way back down the ladder before disappearing into the hallway. One Ezio saw that Mario had left, he sighed and took out a letter from his jar. He collapsed onto his bed and slowly unfolded the piece of paper.

_Tesoro,_

_Grazie per avermi scritto. Che bello sentirti! Scusami per non averti scritto per cosi tanto tempo. My work has been taking up much of my time, but my time with Leonardo has been great. His endeavors are impressive, so watching him work has been very entertaining. I can't talk of any of the details of my mission… I don't want such information getting out if this letter were to be stolen or lost. All is well for me here in Firenze though, and I wish to hear from you soon. All of your letters make me smile, so please continue to send them! Also, tell Mario that Leo has looked into many more pages. I trust you know what that means… I've gotten into painting. Leonardo has taught me many skills. Someday, I will send a painting to you for your room, if you even have room up there! Aside from painting and my mission, I haven't done much else. I can't watch Leonardo when he studies anatomy. My stomach cannot take it! He likes to work in peace when he has a new invention, so I don't help with them. Leonardo has been helping my reading. His books are very complicated so I occasionally pick one up and try to get through it. He helps me understand words I do not know. When we see each other again, I will teach you some of them. Mi manchi cosi tanto, e il mio amore per te cresce ogni minuto, Ezio. Rispondimi presto, Tesoro. Ti amo._

_Con tanto amore,_

_Ophelia Moretti_

Ezio smiled as he read the words on the page, followed by a kiss to her signature. Reading letters from Ophelia made him feel better and worse at the same time. Knowing she had contact with the paper somehow helped shorten the gap between them, yet, knowing a letter was the closest he could get to her overwhelmed him with sadness.

Ezio folded up the piece of paper and put it back into the jar. He sat back down on the bed after removing his armor and robes. He placed his hands on the sides of his head and his elbows on his knees before drifting off into thought. A mission would be good for him. He'd have to clear his head to be successful in his mission which meant that he wouldn't be stuck on his feelings for Ophelia and how they were being pulled at by their distance. He was madly, deeply in love with Ophelia, but he knew that for the sake of many, he would have to push that aside. The Brotherhood had to be his first priority.

Ezio lied back onto the bed, resting his head on a pillow. He pulled the blanket over his muscular body before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Early that morning, Ezio was awakened by a frantic Mario. Ezio learned from his first mission that Mario was frantic when preparing to go out on a mission much like parents getting ready to embark on a trip with two small children. Mario had to make sure they didn't leave anything behind and that everybody was prepared. Ezio knew that this was a good quality but couldn't help but smile at Mario's actions in amusement.

Once Ezio, Mario, and a few missionaries had packed up their horses at the stable, they set out to Tuscany. The trip took about a day, Tuscany not being far from Monteriggioni. The group arrived at a small farm house where they dismounted and tied up their horses. Mario had the men, including Ezio, form a group in front of him so he could explain the missions of the day. "Our first mission of the day will be to assassinate Stefano de Bagnone in the abbey. He will be disguised as a monk. Hopefully he will give us information as to where Jacopo is. Ezio, it will be up to you to find de Bagnone but mercenaries will be around if you need them. Next, we will find Francesco Salviati. He, too, should know about Jacopo's location," Mario announced to the group. The men all nodded and armed themselves accordingly. Mario turned to Ezio and pointed in the direction of the abbey. No other words were exchanged; Ezio knew what he must do.

Ezio mounted his horse and rode unassumingly to the abbey. There, he took a quick survey of his surroundings using that special vision of his. He still didn't know why he had it but it definitely came in hand. He noticed that the area was heavily guarded, probably restricted. Many guards were disguised as monks. Clever, on their part.

"Psst!" Ezio heard coming from a nearby wall. There he saw a mercenary, not one of Mario's, waving for Ezio to come over. "Come! Quickly!"

Ezio quickly dismounted his horse and went cautiously to the mercenary. "Who are you?" Ezio asked suspiciously, looking around to see if guards were nearby.

"I've been in contact with Mario's mercenaries. I can help you find Stefano de Bagnone. He's inside the abbey. The last time I saw him, he was surrounded by two guards, also dressed as monks. You'll need to make a hasty escape. here, take these," the man said, holding out three bombs.

Ezio carefully took the bombs and hooked them onto his belt. "_Grazie_. Are the doors blocked?" Ezio asked the mercenary.

The mercenary nodded and pointed to the rooftop. "Come in from above. You'll have no chance through the entrances," the man suggested.

Ezio nodded his head in thanks and quickly moved toward the building. He looked up to a tall tower, tracing out a path to the rooftops. Many guards were on the ground, so he'd need to be quick. With stealth and dexterity, Ezio scaled the wall of the tower and quickly positioned himself in a crouch to avoid being seen from the ground. Slowly, he made his way toward the edge of the roof to look into the center of the abbey. He watched the many cloaks below him and finally saw his target glowing gold. Ezio grinned and watched de Bagnone's patters. He made a rectangular trip around the abbey. Ezio carefully determined when he should strike. He'd have to take down de Bagnone first if he had any chance of getting to him. If Ezio were to target the guards first, Stefano would be long gone into safety.

After formulating a plan of action, Ezio jumped to the top of a fountain at the abbey's center. Stefano was about to cross in front of him. Ezio waited for Stefano to walk just past before he jumped onto de Bagnone, driving his hidden blade through the man's back. Ezio held Stefano's head as he crouched over him.

"Where is Jacopo?" Ezio asked, being careful not to treat this body as he did Vieri's.

Stefano coughed and held his wound. He managed to shrug his shoulders before looking up to Ezio. "I guess there is no danger now… He will be meeting with the Gods…" Stefano took his last breath before his eyes glazed over.

Ezio wondered what the man meant by 'meeting with the Gods.' He would ask Mario later. "May death bring you the peace you seek… _Requiescat in Pace_," Ezio shut de Bagnone's eyes before his focus settled on the sea of guards around him. Ezio pulled a smoke bomb from his belt, quickly threw it, and made a run for the countryside. A few guards managed to follow Ezio. Instead of running further, Ezio assessed that they were far enough from the abbey for him not to be in danger for more guards showing up. Ezio took out his sword and quickly killed the three guards.

Ezio ran toward his horse which stood next to the mercenary that give him the leads on de Bagnone. Ezio quickly mounted it and rode back to the farmhouse to relay the information to Mario.

Mario saw Ezio coming and held his hands up high. "What news do you have for me, _napote_?" Mario asked, helping Ezio off his horse.

"Stefano de Bagnone has been silenced. After his last breath, he told me that Jacopo would be meeting with the Gods. I'm not sure what that means," Ezio explained,, shrugging his shoulders at the confusion in the information he was given by de Bagnone.

Mario scratched his chin in thought. He turned to a mercenary. "Try and figure more out about this. Ask the towns people if there is a religious spot around here that isn't catholic. Look for other places of worship. Come back when you are finished," Mario requested. The mercenary nodded, got on his horse, and rode off to the other farm houses of Tuscany.

"In the meantime, Ezio, you will take the other men and find Archbishop Salviati. He is in the walls of the villa," Mario pointed over to the villa of interest. "He has many men on guard, so you'll need all the help you can get. Make it quick as we are here for Jacopo more than Salviati," Mario put a hand on Ezio's shoulder and gave him a stern look.

Ezio nodded, understanding the importance of the swiftness of his mission. "_Si_, uncle. It is done," Ezio promised before motioning the men to follow him to the villa.

They walked over and stopped so Ezio could assess their way in. There was a farm house ahead that a group of guards stood at. This would be a problem. Ezio ordered the mercenaries to fight the guards, which they did. In the meantime, Ezio heard Salviati begin to yell to him.

"I see you assassin! You will not get through these walls! All that awaits you here is death!" Salviati called from inside the walls of the villa.

Ezio rolled his eyes at the man's comments. If he had any experience and knowledge of the order of assassins, then he'd know that the contrary was true. The assassins did fail, though rarely, but they definitely always managed to get in.

Salviati quieted for a bit. Ezio ran to the rooftops of the farm house and spotted the archers waiting for him and his men. Ezio took threw a throwing knife at each archer before he approached the villa by means of the rooftops.

Ezio looked back to his men fighting on the ground. They would need a different way in; not all of them could climb like Ezio. He looked to the lever that controlled the main gate. If Ezio could open up that gate, he would be able to let the men in.

Ezio quickly moved across the main rooftop of the villa and over to the main gate. Guards were down below. Ezio had no safe lien to the lever. He jumped down from the rooftop and quickly ran over to the lever, pulling it before fighting the guards that were now chasing him. The mercenaries quickly swarmed in and diverted the guards' focus onto them and away from Ezio.

Ezio started hearing Salviati's voice again, this time closer. Ezio quickly began scouting out the man who was yelling insults to him. He spotted him by the gate, hiding behind a crate. Ezio quickly went in and drove his blade through Salviati's chest. Ezio kneeled down next to the man, holding his head up.

"Where is Jacopo?" Ezio asked, looking down at Salviati.

"He knows that you're coming… He's meeting with the others in the darkness…" Salviati heaved, holding to his chest.

"Yes, that answers when he's meeting with them. Tell me where!" Ezio demanded.

Salviati let out his last breath. Ezio closed the man's eyes before saying his parting words, "_Requiescat in Pace_."

Ezio quickly fled the scene of the battle. The mercenaries were finishing off the few guards that remained. Ezio was confident that the mercenaries would succeed; the guards were greatly outnumbered by them. Ezio made his way back to the farm house where Mario waited. Once there, he noticed a delighted look on Mario's face.

"What is the good news?" Ezio asked his uncle.

Mario clapped his hands together. "We were able to find Bernardo Baroncelli! I was able to track him down and kill him. Before he passed, he confessed to us that the Templars meet at the church when a meeting is called," Mario told Ezio happily.

Ezio smiled. The news truly was good. "Fantastic, uncle! When is this meeting to be held?" Ezio asked.

Mario shrugged. "I do not believe it is tonight. We sent men to the church Bernardo spoke of, and they have not seen anybody. Tomorrow night, perhaps. For tonight, we will stay at a tavern in San Gimignano. We'll scout out the church tomorrow for any signs of Jacopo and the other Templars."

Ezio, Mario, and the mercenaries mounted their horses once more and made for San Gimignano. Luckily, the small city was not too far away from the farm house. The ride took only twenty minutes.

Once inside the tavern, Ezio joined the mercenaries for a drink. The men insisted they all celebrate the achievements of the day by treating themselves. Ezio felt obligated to say yes, though he was not in much of a mood to drink and celebrate. Ever since Ophelia left, Ezio didn't find enjoyment in being social. He liked to drink, but alone and in his room as of late.

Ezio took a drink of wine after sitting at the end of the bar. He looked around the tavern and saw many mercenaries with drinks and women at their sides. Ezio couldn't help but chuckle; he too, would once being carrying on in such a way. But he was stuck on Ophelia. When he wasn't engaged in a mission or training, his mind was on her.

Ezio felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Mario. "Why so glum, Ezio? We've accomplished a lot today!" Mario pried.

Ezio let out a small smile. "I'm just tired is all," Ezio lied, taking another drink of wine. Mario, of course, could see right through him.

"Please, tell me what is bother you," Mario asked, sitting down next to Ezio.

Ezio shrugged and shook his head. "It's nothing, uncle. I'll be okay."  
Mario knew what Ezio was thinking about Ophelia, though he thought his depression was a bit uncalled for. Sure, he loved the girl, but it had been a month since they parted. A lot happened in a month. "Ezio… you have to let it go. I know you miss her, but he can't let that get in the way of your happiness. That's not what she would want you to do. She would want you to enjoy yourself and to be happy. Cheer up, _napote_! Remember, you'll see her again and that's better than the alternative!"

A small smile pushed from Ezio's lips as he took another drink. "You're right, Mario. I need to lighten up a bit," Ezio agreed.

Mario laughed and patted his uncle on the back. "Good! Now talk to people! Mingle!" Mario insisted. A _prostitute_ walked by, giving Ezio a flirtatious wave. Mario nudged Ezio in the side, pointing at her. "Go talk to her Ezio! She's interested! You don't have to do anything, you know, but just talk!"

Ezio sighed. "Why with that _puttana_? Why not with a man or a woman who doesn't sell herself?" Ezio asked frustrated. Why would Mario suggest he just talk to a prostitute? Ezio had never just talked with a prostitute before.

Mario shook his head. "You forget, Ezio, that she is a human being too. Her profession is just one part of her life! Get to know her! Just because you speak with her doesn't mean you'll be getting to know her _fessa_!"

Ezio couldn't help but laugh. He stood up with his drink in hand. "Okay, uncle, I'll go speak with her," Ezio agreed before walking across the tavern to the girl. Her face immediately lit up when she saw him approach. She began acting flirtatiously toward Ezio and trying to discreetly show him what was down her dress. Ezio held a hand up to her and smiled. "Please, you don't have to try and sell anything to me. I just want to talk."

The girl's face instantly became frustrated. That was clearly not what she had in mind. That and he wouldn't be a paying customer which meant less money in her pocket. "Oh… I see," she said disappointed.

Ezio sighed and shook his head. "I mean no disrespect to you, _madonna_, I would just prefer to talk right now is all."

The girl took 'right now' as an indication that he would be interested later and immediately perked up. "Very well then. My name is Contessa."

"A pleasure, Contessa. My name is Ezio," Ezio replied, lifting up the woman's hand to kiss the back of it. No matter how hard Ezio tried, he couldn't turn off his charm.

"Ezio!" the woman repeated with a gasp. "What a handsome name! And what is it that you do, Ezio?"

He thought for a moment. He hadn't had to use an alibi yet. "I'm a banker," Ezio lied. He immediately thought of his father.

Contessa looked over Ezio's garb and rose an eyebrow. "You have many weapons and interesting robes for a banker…" Contessa questioned.

Ezio immediately became irritated. "I have a unique sense of personal style and a want to be able to defend myself if something should happen. As a banker, people can be vicious toward me."

Contessa seemed to buy the story as she shrugged her shoulders and carried on. "So, does business bring you to San Gimignano? I haven't seen you around before?"  
"_Si_. I met with one of my associates earlier," Ezio explained. Evidently, he was a good liar. He had never known before; he didn't have any reason to lie.

"So you must have a lot of money, Ezio…" Contessa pried again, moving closer to Ezio. She moved to lean her back against his chest. "I know of a way to put that money to good use…" Contessa began to wiggle her bottom against Ezio, who gently put a hand on the woman's shoulder and pushed her away. "I'll be leaving, Contessa. It was a pleasure," Ezio stated before walking quickly away to Mario's direction.

Mario rose an eyebrow at Ezio, wondering why the conversation between him and the prostitute was so short. "What happened, Ezio?" Mario asked.

Ezio shrugged his shoulders. "She didn't want to talk, if you know what I mean," Ezio explained.

Mario's eyebrow went back down as he understood. "Sorry about that, nephew."

Ezio shrugged, putting his drink down on the bar. "I'll be upstairs if you need me," Ezio said shortly before heading up to his room. He quickly became aggravated with the events going on in the bar. The mercenaries were being loud, woman were hanging over the men, and Contessa had touched a boundary that Ezio did not want her touching. What made Ezio most aggravated of all though was that there was a time when he would love what was happened downstairs. He would have loved the attention Contessa gave him and the drunken stupor he would eventually be in. Ezio reached him room and quickly shut the door behind him. He removed his armor, weapons, and robes, putting them in a neat pile on the floor. He took out a small piece of paper from one of the pockets in his pants. It was a letter from Ophelia. He looked at it in confusion for the first time.

_Should I be feeling this way? Is it good to feel this way? Is loving Ophelia hindering me from being happy? Before, I would be taking in the woman and the drinks, but they annoy me now… Is this good or is it bad? But, we all seek love and if this is what love feels like, then not wanting to drink and buy prostitutes should be a good thing… Ophelia, please come to me. I don't want to have these thoughts anymore…_

Ezio opened up the letter from Ophelia and sighed as he began reading it. It was the same letter that he read the night before. He continued to read one line over and over again:

_Mi manchi cosi tanto, e il mio amore per te cresce ogni minute. (I miss you so much, and my love for you grows by every minute.)_

Was Ophelia feeling the same things as Ezio? Was she as sad as he? A part of him wanted her to be sad like him because he'd know that she was just as crazy in love with him as he was with her. But he also didn't want her to feel such sadness. He wanted her to be happy and he knew that there was a way to be happy and in love at the same time. He just didn't know how. Perhaps Ophelia knew how. He hoped she did.


	11. Chapter 8: Journey to the Catacombs (Op)

**Just a note: The time lapses in Ezio's story and Ophelia's story will NOT be the same from chapter to chapter. **

Ophelia woke up the next day feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. Her day of travel wore her out, but her time with Leonardo the night before was enjoyable and her bath was relaxing. The bed Leonardo had for her had been much more comfortable than the bed at Monteriggioni, which was quite a statement considering the furniture at the villa was expensive and well made.

After dressing herself in her white robes and armor, Ophelia walked out into the main living area. She could hear Leonardo speaking to himself from the hallway. Ophelia recognized that Leonardo was working on something. He often talked to himself when he was deep in thought. She quietly and cautiously approached the living area but lit up when she saw that Leonardo was painting by the window.

"Good morning, Ophelia! It is a beautiful morning! How did you sleep?" Leonardo asked enthusiastically, removing his brush from his painting to greet Ophelia.

"Good morning Leonardo! I slept very well! You are in a good mood this morning!" Ophelia replied with a smile.

"Well, I've been inspired! I went out to the market early this morning to get the first pick on meat and grapes. In the distance, I saw the sun rising over a hill. It was beautiful!" What Leonardo didn't tell Ophelia was that his inspiration actually came from seeing her naked the night before. But that would be his little secret. He painted two hills, but Leonardo knew what they really were.

Ophelia smiled at the artist's enthusiasm. She was amazed at the different things that would bring him inspiration. Leonardo managed to see the beauty in the smallest things. "Well, let me see what you have!" Ophelia said, moving to stand next to Leonardo. On the canvas, she saw the Tuscan landscape. Two hills took up most of the painting. A sun was setting behind them. Leonardo managed to blend the colors in the most beautiful of ways. "Bravo!"

Leonardo smiled, in part from being complimented and the other part in keeping from giggling like a girl. Ophelia had no idea what exactly she was complimenting. "_Grazie!_ I've put out some bread, meat, and cheeses on the table for you for breakfast, if you'd like to help yourself," Leonardo motioned over to the eating table. Ophelia smiled at the artist and sat down. She ripped off a small piece of bread. "So, Leonardo, I am trying to locate a man for my mission. Supposedly he knows the most of the city. His name is La Volpe, or 'the fox.' Do you know-" Ophelia was cut off when she heard Leonardo drop his paintbrush and palette. He loudly shushed her before walked over to the table. He quickly sat down and held a finger up to his lips.

"You must be more quiet, Ophelia. Yes, I know him. You must not talk loudly about him," Leonardo warned, leaning in to whisper to Ophelia.

Ophelia's eyes went wide. She had no idea that La Volpe was such a secretive man. "Well, where do you believe foxes dwell?" Ophelia asked, being careful not to mention names specifically.

Leonardo thought for a moment. "By the market. He should be there by mid-day, when the crowds are the heaviest."

Ophelia smiled and reached a hand out to touch Leonardo's. "_Grazie_. You're always such a help," Ophelia told him sweetly before biting into her bread.

Leonardo couldn't help but smile at Ophelia's touch before standing up from the table. He moved to pick up his paintbrush and palette. Quickly, he resumed his work.

"Also, Leonardo, I have some more codex pages for you. When I get back today, could you show me how you decode them? I'd like to learn," Ophelia asked before taking a piece of cheese.

Leonardo laughed quietly behind his canvas. He didn't want to be rude, but deciphering the codex pages was not an easy feat, even for him, and he was one of the few people who possessed the knowledge to decode them. "_Si, maddona,_" Leonardo agreed. He knew that the task would be difficult for Ophelia, but he agreed anyhow. Anything she wanted, he would do his best to provide her. Also, if she did begin to understand the language of the codex, she'd be a very valuable asset to the assassins. If something were to happen to Leonardo, she would be the one to take over deciphering the codex. "When will you be leaving today?"

Ophelia looked out the window. The sun was almost all the way up. She had slept longer than what she thought. "Soon. It's almost mid-day and I need to go hunt," Ophelia told Leonardo, giving him a small wink for her slyness in words.

Leonardo rolled his eyes when she winked but was happy that she was being carefully. Then again, he knew she would be from now on. When assassins are told to keep quiet about something, they keep _very _quiet. "That is probably best. When should I expect you back for dinner?" Leonardo asked.

Ophelia thought for a moment. She had no idea how long it would take to find La Volpe and to speak with him. The secretive man could end up being a chatter box and she didn't want to Leonardo by being gone longer than what she would tell him. She knew Leonardo was quick to worry. "As soon as the sun fully sets," Ophelia answered. That would give her plenty of time to get the information she needed from La Volpe.

Leonardo nodded and continued to paint. "Then dinner will be ready when you get back!"

Ophelia stood up from the table and wiped off the bread crumbs from her robes. "Goodbye, Leonardo. I will see you later!" Ophelia waved the artist goodbye with a smile and left the workshop.

To Ophelia's pleasure, Leonardo's workshop was only a few streets away from the market. The location made sense; he was always needing supplies for his studies. She was sure she would see him out during the day. Ophelia looked around the market, making sure to stay blended in with the crowds. Despite not having been in Florence for quite some time, she knew that the Templars were here and she knew that they knew who she was.

Ophelia honestly had no clue who she was looking for or what La Volpe looked like. She knew that he, too, was an assassin, so she at least expected hooded robes. She watched the tops of the crowds for a hood of any sort. She found one, but it belonged to a woman wearing a long dress and holding a baby.

Ophelia made her way over to the fish stall and peered over the top. As she stood there, she felt a tug at her belt. Someone had taken her coin pouch. Ophelia turned and spotted a thief holding up the pouch. "Looking for this, _carina donna_?" the thief taunted, swaying the pouch back and forth in his hand.

Ophelia glared at the thief and immediately bolted after him. The thief made his way up a stack of crates resting on the side of a building. He then made his way to the rooftops. Unfortunately for the thief, Ophelia was a very fast free runner, even fast than Ezio. Her light weight was her advantage when she needed to be dexterous and nimble while running from structure to structure. Ezio, though lean, was very muscular; the extra mass weighed him down.

She quickly caught up to the thief but her smile of satisfaction disappeared when she saw a hooded man standing before her.

"Ophelia, so glad you could make it," the man said from under his hood.

Ophelia didn't know who this man was and rose an eyebrow. How did he know her name? Even if it was La Volpe, how could he possibly have known she was looking for him? "Who are you?" Ophelia questioned cautiously.

"You know me by the fox, but you may call me La Volpe, at your service, _madonna_," the man introduced himself, reaching out for Ophelia's hand. He kissed the back gently before Ophelia pulled her hand away. Something about this man didn't sit well with her. He had an evil sneer planted on his face. Yet, she knew his was an assassin and trusted he would do her no wrong.

"_Si_, it is nice to finally meet you, La Volpe," Ophelia replied with a cautious nod. "I was told to come to you for information about Francesco de Pazzi… but how did you know I was coming?"

La Volpe laughed with that evil sneer of his. "Well, you don't exactly hide well in a crowd, Ophelia. I was told that a very beautiful, young assassin would be coming to see me soon and that this assassin would be staying with Leonardo da Vinci. Of course, since you are not from Florence, you would surely ask Leonardo where I could be found. And, knowing Leonardo and his… endeavors, he'd point you to the market. So, I've been at the market for a few days now seeking you. And, since you are the only beautiful young woman wearing white and red, I figured it was a safe bet to lead you up here to speak," La Volpe told Ophelia almost condescendingly.

"I suppose I should work on my blending then…" Ophelia replied with a small laugh.

La Volpe gave a quick nod before his face straightened again. "But we are here to talk about de Pazzi… there has been word on the street that a caravan just arrive from _Roma_. Some thieves that were around the caravan overheard the Templars talking about a secret meeting tonight… You'll learn more about Francesco's whereabouts there."

Ophelia nodded, folding her arms as she did when she was deep in thought. "And where will this meeting be held?" Ophelia asked.

La Volpe chuckled with a nod. "_Si_, I'll show you the way. Let's go," La Volpe replied before immediately taking off along the rooftops.

Ophelia followed after him. La Volpe was much faster than Ezio but not as fast as she was. She did well to keep up with the man. They arrived at a rooftop across from the church minutes later.

"You did well to keep up!" La Volpe told Ophelia, impressed by her swiftness.

Ophelia shrugged. "I've practiced quite a bit. I got familiar with these rooftops when I was looking over the Auditores and tracking de Pazzi months ago," Ophelia explain.

La Volpe sneered, knowing that her mission had been unsuccessful. Ophelia heard this sneer and kept to herself. Her failure would always be heavy on her mind. She knew that she did all that she could to save Giovanni, Frederico, and Petruccio, but guilt still swarmed her mind.

La Volpe moved to point over to a small inlet on the side of the church. "That will be your entrance into the church."

Ophelia rose an eyebrow. The inlet consisted of a small fountain. "What do you mean?"

"This fountain leads to the Santa Maria Novella catacombs underneath the city. Follow them and you'll reach a place where you can eavesdrop on the meeting," La Volpe explained.

Catacombs? Ophelia never knew catacombs existed underneath Florence. "How do I use this fountain? I cannot go down the drain!"

"Grip the stone handle, turn it, and then pull it down. You will see…" La Volpe replied, using his hand to mimic the motions she would need to do.

"_Grazie_, Volpe, for all of your help," Ophelia thanked, though she still felt uneasy about the man. She had to admit, though, that without his help, she would never have the critical information that she needed.

"_Buona fortuna_," La Volpe put a hand on Ophelia's shoulder, giving it a small pat, before running off on the rooftops. Ophelia didn't bother to watch him leave. She needed to get down into those catacombs and listen in on the meeting.

Quickly and quietly, Ophelia made her way down to the fountain. There, she saw a skull on the back of the wall. This must have been the handle La Volpe was talking about. She remembered the movements he made with his hand and repeated them with the skull. She put two fingers in both eye sockets, pulled the skull out and then pulled down. She then suddenly felt the floor underneath her give way and she was soon falling down into the catacombs.

She managed to grab onto a ladder that was placed in the hole. She took a deep breath, her heart pounding. "Thanks for the warning…" Ophelia muttered, moving down the ladder.

Her feet finally hit a dirt floor. The catacombs were dark and the only light she saw was from a torch hanging on the wall in front of her. She made the conscious decision not to take it; if any Templars were travelling through these catacombs, she would be seen and they would definitely have the upper-hand in that fight. Ahead, Ophelia saw a large rock wall. She couldn't scale it and even if she did, the rock went to the ceiling; she wouldn't be able to get over it. She looked around, trying to locate another point to move through. On the wall across from her was a lever. She pulled it down and watched as the rocks moved their places, allowing her entry to the next section of catacombs.

Ophelia moved down the next hallway, cautious and alert. She would take any noise as a means for investigation. She didn't want to chance running into any Templars. She arrived shortly at a ledge. Below was a collapsed stairwell. The next point she needed to reach was above and on the other side of the stairwell. Wooden poled stuck out from the walls, probably frames of the once existing stairwell. She swiftly moved across them and arrived at her checkpoint. Another lever was positioned on the wall just around the corner. Ophelia pulled it down and watched as a gate opened ahead. She went down the next dark hallway where she found another room similar to the last. Again, she jumped across wooden beams to get to the other side of the room and to her next entrance.

Ophelia moved through the catacombs, conquering the many obstacles the underground tombs put forth to her. Eventually, she reached an area with four guards. Two were talking to one another and the other two were standing on the tops of fallen structures. She quickly turned the corner and scaled the fall of one of the structures. She reached up, drove her blade through the guard's neck, and flung him over the edge behind her. She pulled herself up onto the structure and cautiously approached the next corner. She listened for the other guard's footsteps. As they neared, she drew her dagger, holding it in her hand tightly. The man passed, now detecting her presence. She snuck up behind him, covered his mouth with her hand, and slit his throat. She let the body fall to the floor before creeping to the edge of the structure. There, she watched the pattern of the remaining two guards. They continued to chat while walking around a pool of water in the middle of the room. Below her was a pile of hay that was close to the guards' path. She quickly jumped down and hid herself in the hay. Ophelia waited for the two guards to pass her before quietly jumping out of the hay. She stalked the two men from behind for a few moments before driving her dagger through one man. The other man raised alarm but she quickly silenced him. She looked to her left after hearing a shriek. Another guard had been just beyond the entrance and out of her line of sight. She wished Ezio were here with that wonderful vision of his. He would have known the guard was there.

"Intruder! I'm heading to your post!" the guard shouted down the hallway and he sprinted away from Ophelia.

Quickly, Ophelia ran after the guard. He couldn't reach the others. If he did, those guards would warn the Templars and her time in Firenze would prove to be very short. She made a promise to Ezio; she would see him again, and she intended to keep that promise.

The guard ran through an archway and cut a rope once through. This dropped a gate down the doorway. She grunted and took off to the side and into another hallway. The guard continued to run through the main pathway, dropping gates behind him, but Ophelia was much too quick when going through the detours. Eventually, she was in the same hallway as the guard, her running along rocks above the guard who was on the ground. She jumped down and tackled the guard, putting her dagger through his neck.

Ophelia continued down the hallway afterward to find a room with a large door. She assumed this was the way to the Templars' meeting. To her left was a room with guards playing cards at a table. In an archway above was another handle like that of the fountain on the outside of the church. Ophelia could easy scale the wall to reach the handle, so she did. Once pulled, a door behind the archway opened. Ophelia cautiously entered, hearing voices in the distance. She had found the spot to eavesdrop on the Templar meeting.

"_Et benedictio Dei omnipotentis, Patris et Filli et Spiritus Sancti descendat super vos et maneat semper._"

"_Grazie, padre_. Bernardo?"

Ophelia looked down between the bars of a window. Below was a table with men surrounding it. There, she recognized Francesco de Pazzi, Rodrigo Borgia, Bernardo Baroncelli, and Jacopo de Pazzi. She hit the jackpot.

"It's all here. Swords. Staves. Axes. Armor. Bows. Our men will want for nothing," Bernardo replied.

"I take this gift to mean the pope consents?"

"He gave his blessing to the operation… 'as long as nobody was killed,'" Borgia chuckled. Of course, people were going to be killed. Ophelia knew Borgia's ways well enough to know he had lied.

"We're all set for duomo in the morning, Signore. The baits been laid, but it wasn't easy... His fool brother keeps changing his plans," Francesco told Borgia.

"_Si_, but we'll need to be on hand to make sure Giuliano even gets out of bed for church tomorrow!" joked Baroncelli.

Giuliano… so they were attacking the Medici.

"What is it, Jacopo? Do you think they suspect something?" Borgia asked.

"Impossible! The Medici are too arrogant or too stupid to even notice. Likely a bit of both!" Francesco interjected.

"Do not underestimate our enemies, Francesco! Or have you already forgotten how your son was murdered?!" Jacopo asked.

This brought a smile to Ophelia's face. Ezio was successful in his mission. Ezio was okay!

"We'll suffer no such surprises this time, maestro. You have my word," Francesco bowed to Borgia in promise of doing a better job this time.

"_Molto bene_. I should be off. I've some other business to attend to before I return to Rome… Gentlemen, tomorrow, a new sun rises over Firenze! May the father of understanding guide us…" Borgia announced, closing the meeting.

"May the father of understanding guide us," the others repeated, all putting a hand over their hearts.

Ophelia quickly turned down the hallway and into a separate room, closing the door behind her. She didn't want to risk the men finding her. The information she picked up from the meeting was important. The Medici, allies of the assassins, were being targeted by the Templars. Ophelia would need to be at the church tomorrow before service in order to protect the family.

Ophelia heard footsteps walk past the door and held her breath. She didn't want one of them to open the door. The sound of footsteps quickly dissipated and she deemed it safe to walk around. In the room was a sarcophagus placed in the center. She went forward to investigate. She saw the assassin's seal on the top and the side as well as a handle that replicated the one of the fountain and the archway. She pulled on the eye sockets and the tomb opened. Inside was a circular stone slab that resembled the missing slabs in the Villa Auditore. Ophelia tucked the slab in her robes and shut the sarcophagus. A few treasure chests were on the floor next to the sarcophagus, which she quickly looted. She then looked around the room for an exit. There were no windows, so she couldn't escape by going out a window. On one wall was a stone rectangle that looked much like a door. She went to push on it and in a few moments, the stone began to move.

There then was a hallway with a light at the end. As she approached the light, she noticed it was a window. She quickly opened the window and jumped out to find herself on a balcony atop the church. She looked over the edges of the balcony to see if haystacks of carts of leaves were anywhere to be found. Below was a cart of hay. She stood on the edge of the balcony and performed a leap of faith into the cart. She got out and brushed herself off. She always felt awkward coming out of carts after having jumped from high. Surely people saw and were amazed with the feat, but she had to act like jumping from that high and surviving wasn't a big deal.

The sun was almost set and the sky was getting dark. Ophelia knew she needed to head back to Leonardo's. Instead of taking to the rooftops, she decided to take the streets. She had enough climbing and jumping for one day. She was just ready to be back at Leonardo's workshop.

She soon arrived and knocked twice on the door. She didn't want to let herself in and startle the artist. He was quick to frighten.

Leonardo soon opened the door with a smile. "Ophelia! Perfect timing! I have just finished dinner!" Leonardo said happily. Ophelia looked over to the eating table with delight. He had prepared them a feast.

"Leonardo! This looks fantastic! What's the occasion?" Ophelia asked as she began shedding her armor and weaponry.

Leonardo shut the door behind her and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… It was your first day on your mission. I felt like you deserved a treat to get you started."  
Ophelia put a hand on Leonardo's shoulder and smiled sweetly. Though Leonardo was shorter than Ezio, he still was much taller than Ophelia. She had to reach up to find his shoulder. "_Grazie_, Leonardo. Your hospitality is unmatched."

Leonardo grinned and motioned for her to sit. "Please, have a seat! We have a lot of eating to do so we can get to those codex pages!"

Ophelia remembered the codex pages and removed them form her robes. She sat them down on Leonardo's desk, put her armor and weapons in a neat pile on the floor, and sat down at the table. "Yes! I am excited to learn!" Ophelia replied. She looked out to the spread on the table. Leonardo had made a roast of sirloin beef, spice, and vegetables. There was a fresh loaf of bread as well with tomatoes and garlic. A plate of meat and cheese was set out as well with a bowl of lettuce. Ophelia licked her lips as she looked at the spread. "What should I have first?!" she asked Leonardo.

Leonardo had already began slicing off pieces of roast. He put a slice on her plate and then used a spoon to put the broth and vegetables next to the meat. "There! Try it!"

Ophelia took a bite of the roast and her face lit up. "Leonardo! Your company is always enjoyable, but one of the best things about staying with you is your cooking! _Bravo_!"

Leonardo couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

The two ate for a good portion of the night. Ophelia explained what had happened during the day to Leonardo, from meeting La Volpe who she referred to as the 'fox she hunted,' to the Templar meeting. Leonardo was glad that she was able to eavesdrop in on the meeting. She could at least help save the Medici family who were dear friends of Leonardo.

After the two were full and conversation had waned, Leonardo began teaching Ophelia about the different techniques in deciphering the codex. He began by looking at one of the two codex pages she brought him. He told her that the page was written in an ancient language and that once he translated to Italian, they would have to take every third letter of each word. Ophelia immediately was confused, but continued to pay attention to Leonardo as he worked through the pages. The secret to deciphering the codex pages wasn't a certain trick; the secret was having enough knowledge to know what certain words and languages mean.

The two finally had the pages deciphered. One held instructions for a second hidden blade, which he would work on for Ophelia tomorrow. The second page talked about the installment of a gun on the second hidden blade. Leonardo would work on the gun with the other blade tomorrow as well.

After the two finished with the pages, Ophelia retired to her room. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Ezio being okay as she rested her head on her pillow. She always knew he would be successful, but the small amount of doubt she had was overwhelming. One more Templar was killed and one more assassin stayed alive. Ophelia only hoped she would be successful tomorrow.

**If you couldn't tell, I'm not a fan of La Volpe. I never have been and I probably never will be. So I apologize if you're a fan of him; he;s not going to get better in my story.**


	12. UPDATE 2

**Hello! Just another update... Sorry!**

I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates the past couple of days. I had a migraine yesterday and had to work all day today. I'm working on the next two chapters right now; they are becoming longer and longer so they are taking much more time. Again, come Monday, updates will decrease dramatically, so I am working to do the best I can right now.  
The next chapter should be up by the end of tonight, and hopefully two more tomorrow.

Thanks again for hanging in there! Your reads and reviews are very much appreciated!

Thanks

**-pooterhole**


	13. Chapter 9: A New Leader (Ezio)

**Sorry this took so long to get up! Enjoy! And I don't own AC2!**

Ezio stood behind a large pillar, listening closely in on the meeting between the Templars. Ezio had been tailing Jacopo all day. Finally, he led Ezio to a set of ruins at sunset.

"I am sorry Maestro! I did all I could, but the Assassin proved too strong," Ezio heard Jacopo pleading to Borgia. Ezio sensed a real desperation in the man's voice.

"Clearly. Else the others would be here with you… To say nothing of the fact that Firenze remains in the Medici hands," Borgia replied. Ezio smiled. _So Ophelia must be working with the Medicis now…_ Ezio never was able to hear of Ophelia's mission, and probably for good reason. Now he had a clue to what she was up to at least. Perhaps he could relay the information onto Mario.

"It's Francesco's fault! His impatience made him reckless. I tried to be the voice of reason-" Jacopo seemed to be pleading for his life and was so quick to point the blame on his son. _What a coward…_

"More like the voice of cowardice!" Emilio Barbarigo seemed to agree with Ezio.

"You're one to talk, Signor Barbarigo. Had you sent us quality weapons, instead of this garbage you Venetians call ar-" Jacopo began, blaming another for his own folly again.

"ENOUGH!" Borgia was becoming irritated; Ezio could hear it in his voice. Ezio, too, was becoming irritated with Jacopo. The man was a coward. "We put our faith in your family and you repay us with inaction and incompetence. Then, when asked to account for your failures, you make excuses and insult us? How do you expect me to respond?"

"I don't know…" Jacopo sounded hopeless.

"It's alright. I do," Borgia replied. Ezio sensed something was soon to happen to Jacopo. Borgia was too irritated.

Ezio soon heard Jacopo shriek. Ezio turned to look around the pillar and saw Borgia holding a knife into Jacopo's stomach. Borgia was going to kill Jacopo.

"No… please… don't…" Jacopo pleaded. Ezio could tell the wound was too much, if not taken care of soon, for Jacopo to survive. Either way, he wouldn't; Ezio would make sure Jacopo de Pazzi was dead.

"Please don't what?" Barbarigo laughed, holding up his own knife in front of Jacopo. Ezio couldn't help but feel sorry for the old man; no man deserved to die like Borgia and Barbarigo had in mind for Jacopo. Ezio soon saw Barbarigo push Jacopo to the ground.

Jacopo crawled on the ground toward Borgia, holding his wounds. "I can fix this… Only, spare me…"

"No," Borgia replied, unsheathing his sword and driving it through Jacopo's neck. "What a mess..." Borgia looked at his blood stained sword before sheathing it once more. "So sorry to have claimed your prize, Assassin!"

Ezio felt the hands of two guards around his arms. Ezio flailed. _Shit…_ he thought. His focus was too much on Borgia; he lost attention on his other surroundings.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't expect you to follow? That I didn't PLAN for it? We've been at this a lot longer than you!" Borgia laughed, approaching Ezio. Borgia's face went still. "Kill him."

_Kill me… Yeah right…_ Ezio thought. "I know you're only doing as you're told. So if you release me, I will spare your lives," Ezio told the guards holding him. Ezio meant his words. What the guards didn't know was that he was more than capable of breaking their grasp.

"HAH! Listen to this one he-" one guard began before Ezio released his hidden blade straight into his neck. He then turned and drove his blade into the other guard's abdomen. But Ezio had more competitors ahead. A group of eight guards faced him. The corner of Ezio's mouth turned up into a smile. _Fools…_ he thought. Ezio quickly approached a guard, unsheathing his sword. Soon, all of the guards surrounded Ezio.

Ezio heard Jacopo's heaves; the man wasn't dead. Ezio needed to quickly kill of the guards so he could gracefully end Jacopo's life. After his months with Mario, Ezio learned that death was something to be respected.

Quickly, Ezio killed off four of the guards with blows of his sword. He sheathed his sword, deciding that using his hidden blade would be best. He drove his blade into the abdomen of one guard, the heart of another and the necks of two others simultaneously. Ezio ran over to Jacopo, cradling his head in his hand. Ezio drove his blade through Jacopo's skull.

"_Vai, amico, libero da fardeli e paure. Requiescat in Pace,_" Ezio told the man gently before resting Jacopo's head on the ground.

Ezio heard shouting behind him. He quickly turned around to find Mario and the mercenaries cheering Ezio on for his job well done. Ezio couldn't help but feel smug; he was getting quite good at the whole assassin thing. "_Grazie, Grazie_!" Ezio thanked, a giant smile painted across his face.

"Well done, _napote_! We were about to come in, but he handled it very well by yourself!" Mario congratulated Ezio with a pat on the back. "Now, do you have any other business in Tuscany or San Gimignano?"

Ezio shook his head. "No, I do not," Ezio replied.

Mario looked to the mercenaries with a nod. "Then let's head back to Monteriggioni!"

Ezio followed Mario and the mercenaries back to the stables to retrieve their horses. Ezio located his white horse, saddled it up, and soon was back off to the villa with his uncle.

They were halfway into their journey back before Ezio mentioned to Mario what he heard of the Florence mission. "So, Uncle Mario, I overheard the meeting… They said something about Florence being in the hands of the Medici. I suppose Ophelia's mission was successful then," Ezio suggested with a smile.

Mario smiled, too. "That is great news, Ezio. I have received only one letter from her. All she put on the letter was a sketch of Lorenzo smiling… I'm guessing Leonardo sketched it, unless she has brushed up on her drawing skills," Mario laughed.

"In her letters, she talks much about spending time with Leonardo and learning new skills form him. I suppose the drawing may have been hers," Ezio replied.

"Well, either way, Ophelia seems to be doing well, which is why I have decided to tell you now…" Mario started, his voice getting quiet and soft.

Ezio immediately frowned. Mario's tone did not sound happy. Something was wrong. "What is it, uncle?" Ezio asked, concerned.

Mario sighed and wiped a hand down his face. "Ezio… your next mission will be in _Venezia_…" Mario confessed.

Ezio rose an eyebrow at the man. Ezio didn't understand why his tone was so dark. "And what will I be doing in Venice?" Ezio asked.

"There is a Templar underground in Venice… There, you will be staying in the _bordello. _We've already made arrangements. The owner is a friend of Paola's and is a supporter of the Brotherhood. You will be safe there."

_A bordello_… Ezio thought. He didn't want to be in a bordello, especially not after last night in the tavern. "And is there anybody there that I should meet with?"

"Antonia de Magianis. He is the leader of the Thieves Guild in Venice and is also a member of the Assassin Order. He will know much about the Templars' activity in Venezia."

"And on my way to Venice, may I stop in Florence? I have not been there for many months; I doubt the guards will be after me, especially if I stay low," Ezio asked, hopeful. He knew that Florence was on the way to Venice. Even if it wasn't, he would still ask permission to see Ophelia.

Mario thought a moment, scratching his head and running his palm through his long, greasy, dark hair. "Ehh… Why not? But you must only stay for a day, Ezio. Venice needs you."

Ezio's heard fluttered and his face lit up. He didn't know what else to say to Mario; he felt like the giant smile plastered across his face was saying thanks enough to Mario. Ezio tapped the sides of his horse with his heels, and the horse began to gallop. Ezio could hear Mario laugh behind him.

Ezio was soon back in his room at Monteriggioni packing away his belongings. Excitement filled him from head to toe. He was anxious to see Ophelia, and what a surprise it would be for her! He only hoped she would find his visit as exciting as he.

Ezio was shoving his extra change of robes and his plain clothing in his bags when Mario climbed the ladder to his room. Ezio turned around to greet his uncle with a bright smile. "Uncle! Come in!"

Mario's face was distraught, however. Ezio's smile soon waned. "Ezio, there was something I didn't tell you about your mission earlier…" Mario confessed, taking a seat on the edge of Ezio's bed.

Ezio stopped packing to look up at Mario in worry. "What?" Ezio asked plainly.

"Ezio… when you are in Venice… you will need to be very quiet about your location. The Templars have known where you have been so far… This needs to stop, for your safety and for the sake of the Assassin Order. So, when you arrive, you will not be able to give anybody any indication of where you are…" Mario was hoping Ezio got his hint.

Immediately, Ezio's eyes became sad. He knew what Mario meant; he wouldn't be able to write Ophelia or receive letters from her. "Oh…" Ezio replied softly. He slowly began packing again.

"Ezio, I hope you understand. The life of an assassin is not an easy one… Remember, everything you do-"

"Must be for the Order. Yes, I know," Ezio interrupted, shoving belongings into his bag more forcefully.

"I know what it's like to be in love and have this life, Ezio… Her name was Isabella. She left me when my work became too much for her… Luckily for you, though, Ezio, is that Ophelia is in the Order as well. And remember, your mother and father worked things out as well, and trust me, they went through many periods where they couldn't speak or see one another. This will pass sooner than what you think. I tell you what, stay in Florence for a week, but, if guards start to notice your presence, you must leave to Venice immediately. But go enjoy yourself," Mario told Ezio.

Ezio sat on the floor, staring at the ladder to his room. Mario had a good point; at least Ophelia understood his work and even if she didn't, he loved her enough to be able to work things out. "_Grazie_, uncle. I will be responsible in Florence," Ezio promised, packing up the last of his things. He stood up and flung the bag over his shoulder.

Mario looked up to his nephew with a confused look. "What are you doing, Ezio?" Mario asked.

"Leaving. I am ready to see her," Ezio replied, heading toward the ladder.

Mario quickly got up and followed Ezio. "Alright… but don't forget to give a good farewell to your mother and Claudia, okay?" Mario requested, putting a hand on the young assassin's shoulder.

Ezio smile dup to his uncle and nodded. "Absolutely, Mario."

Ezio climbed down the ladder and into his mother's room. There, he found Claudia sitting with Maria who was now playing with a few feathers. "I must go now…" Ezio announced when he entered the room.

Claudia immediately jumped up, enveloping her older brother in a hug. "But you've only just returned Ezio!" Claudia clung tightly to him. Ezio sat down his bag and gave Claudia a tight hug.

"It is for the Order, sister. I am sorry," Ezio replied before letting go of Claudia and heading over to Maria who was sitting on her bed. He sat down next to her before putting an arm around her shoulders. "Mother, look after Claudia. Mario will take good care of you," Ezio explained, giving her a squeeze.

She gave Ezio a weak smile, putting down a feather. "I understand Ezio. Remember, I was with your father," she reminded him. Ezio couldn't help but smile. For the first time in many months, he heard his mother say something positive.

"_Grazie_. I love you both," Ezio said, looking to Maria and Claudia. He then stood up and flung his bag back over his shoulder. "Farewell."

Ezio headed back into the main hall and toward the front of the villa. There, he saw Mario waiting for him. Ezio approached, putting a hand on his uncle's shoulders. "How will I relay the information in Venice to you, Uncle?" Ezio asked.

Mario turned to Ezio with a smile, placing his own hand on Ezio's shoulder. "There will be no need," he replied.

"But what good will the information be if I can't give it to you? You are the leader of the Italian Assassins!" Ezio questioned.

Mario's smile grew brighter as he shook his nephew's shoulder. "No, not anymore, Ezio… I am becoming old and my place is here in Monteriggioni. I will be here when you need me, but, _napote_, that title is now yours."

A breath caught in Ezio's throat as he took in the information. "_Grazie_, uncle. I will not let down our Brotherhood. I will do everything I can," Ezio promised his uncle.

Mario knew that the position was in good and promising hands. Ezio had much to still learn but his skills and passion were already great enough to bestow him the title of leader. "Now go. She awaits," Mario smiled, giving Ezio a slight push toward the gate of the city.

Ezio laughed as he stumbled forward. "Goodbye, uncle!" Ezio called back before running toward the gate. Ezio smiled as his pace increased. He couldn't wait to see Ophelia again.


End file.
